Un lazo que no pedí, aquella otra personalidad de mí
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Akashi era del clan de los leones y un clase S (La forma versátil del omegaverse) sin embargo a pesar de haber sido educado como un Alfa desde los cinco años a sido torpe hasta ahora tanto así que Furihata un simple chihuahua lo ha defendido.Ahora el pelirrojo quiere conquistar a un peliceleste llamado Kuroko, pero... AU, OoC AkaFuri leve Akakuro. Tal vez lemon.
1. Esa voz

Era sumamente torpe aquel pelirrojo, todos lo conocían por ello, aun así era de la raza de los cambiaformas leones, lo cual no tenía sentido porque parecía débil y daba aspecto de ser un omega aunque en realidad no era sino un clase Supreme o S.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de su padre de que pareciera un Alfa fueron inútiles, sus entrenamientos de parecer un hombre fuerte eran en vano.

Aunque por suerte jamás un Alfa lo había tocado. Todo gracias a su amigo de infancia Furihata Kōki, quien siempre lo defendía de aquellos Alfas insistentes, aunque e fuese bastante débil en realidad y tembloroso sabia disimular y aparentar fuerza y fiereza como buen chihuahua que era para cuidar a su amigo.

Aunque el chihuahua estaba secretamente enamorado de aquel león pero este no tenía ni idea.

Pero el león se había enamorado de un chico que se volvía algo transparente cuando estaba en situaciones incomodas o que le daban pena. Su nombre Kuroko Tetsuya y era omega o al menos eso es lo que se sabía.

Aunque el pelirrojo no sabía cómo llegar a él porque prácticamente este lo tomaría por omega al ser tan torpe, al menos eso fue lo que su propio amigo Furihata le había dicho. Tenía que hacer algo para impresionar a aquel chico "fantasma"

-¿Por qué no me enamore de alguien como tu Furihata?-Se lamento Akashi un día mirando a su amigo de la infancia quien se sorprendió por aquella confesión mientras estaban en la casa humilde del chihuahua quien vivía solo.- Eres el único al que le puedo hablar normal sin parecer idiota.

El chihuahua resoplo molesto. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba de su amigo de infancia? Cerró los ojos antes de decir lo siguiente

\- Tengo una idea. Pero vamos a entrenar duro para hacerlo. Vas a entrar a esa competencia de la que tanto hablan conmigo y fingiremos tener una batalla intensa donde me derrotas impecablemente, quedara impresionado.

-¿Esa del básquet?

El de ojos castaños asintió con una sonrisa tratando de animar al león quien no confiaba en sí mismo, era débil, demasiado débil. Akashi aún se preguntaba cómo era un león y no un animal más débil.

-Animo, se que lo harás bien. Tenemos que impresionar a Kuroko ¿No?

-Tienes mucha razón.-

Un hombre de apariencia seria apareció en la casa de Furihata tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos tan rojos como los de su amigo Akashi pero este tenía una mirada muy dura y parecía que podría matar a alguien con su mirada.

\- Seijūrō… -Menciono el hombre después de saludar cortésmente al chihuahua -Vámonos, voy a llevarte a un reformatorio donde te aleccionarán y te harán un hombre fuerte como debes ser.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, ya su padre venia tercamente a tratar de hacer de él un hombre fuerte. Si podía saber de muchas cosas, pero fuerte no era, ni siquiera de personalidad había sido fuerte, al menos que supiese desde que su madre murió el recordaba que era demasiado débil para el mundo.

-Creo que eso te haría bien Akashi, tendrás más personalidad. –Comento como si nada Furi, además si su amigo se alejaba quizás por fin dejaría de sentir atracción por este. Se notaba que el de ojos rojos jamás se fijaría en él.

-No quiero ir padre ¡Entiende que quiero ser yo mismo!- Hizo un puchero aferrándose a Furihata.

-¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia! ¡Tú deberías estar protegiendo al chihuahua no él a ti! Aunque…preferiría que te casaras con Furihata, creo que como vas es el único que podrías conmover para tener descendencia.

Furi se coloreo entero al escuchar eso de la descendencia.

-¡Voy a mejorar por mi cuenta papá! –Tropezó con su propia ropa y casi cae al suelo, de no ser que su propio padre y Furihata lo sostienen.

Masaomi, el jefe de los leones resopló enojado. Ya estaba cansado de este teatro que se repetía prácticamente TODOS LOS DIAS. Y no sabía siquiera porque aun no lo había llevado a un reformatorio antes o a la milicia. Ah, sí, aun tenía la idea de que por si solo se desarrollara y fuera un empresario brillante y prometedor por ser un león y sangre Akashi.

-Esta bien-Lo apunto con el dedo moviéndolo de manera amenazante como sui fuese una vara-Una última oportunidad te daré. LA ÚLTIMA. Y si fracasas harás lo que yo te diga.

-¡Sí! –Abrazo contento a su padre, lo quería mucho a pesar de lo estricto que era con él.

-Furihata Kōki, lamento si te perturba demasiado la imbecilidad de mi hijo, cuídalo bien por favor.

-Si, lo haré, siempre lo hago. –Suspiro con un poco de resignación el castaño.

-Eres un buen chico y me gustaría que pensaras en la oferta de casarte con mi hijo. Serias millonario.

-¡Papá!

-No me interesa ser millonario Akashi-sama. Tengo mi propia idea de hacerme un negocio de aguas termales si logro comprar la casa vecina y vivir de mis propias ganancias.

-Eres un buen chico, en verdad, por eso me agradas para mi hijo, piénsalo por favor.-Menciono el hombre mayor retirándose del lugar. En cierto modo el motivo principal es que pensaba en que ese pequeño perro quizás podría algún día despertar su lado más fiero.

Suspiro el chihuahua, pensando "Pero no soy del gusto de su hijo" desvió su vista al pelirrojo luego que lo miraba algo enojado.

-¿Por qué lo animas a que me lleve a ese lugar tan feo?

-Porque creo que te haría bien. Tu carácter debe modificarse, incluso para ser un clase S estas mal al menos deberías tener algo de fiereza.-Hizo una pausa-Aunque a mí me agradas tal y como eres.-Dijo este un poco para sí mismo.

El pelirrojo sonrió demasiado feliz de que dijera eso aunque no le dijo una palabra ¿Por qué? Sabía que era por amistad pero sentía un sentimiento raro en el pecho. Ah, no importaba debía concentrarse en lo importante conquistar a su amado Kuroko ya.

-Como sea, vamos a entrenar para la competencia.

-Si, vamos.-Dijo el chihuahua sin muchas ganas. –Sintió que el otro le había ignorado por completo. 

Y después de unas semanas intensas de entrenar todo quedo en nada pues, sin querer Furihata había terminado ganándole al león. Akashi trago saliva, ganarle a un león significaba casarse con la persona que le había ganado y lo peor Kuroko había visto su fracaso en primera fila. Esto era lo peor que podía pasarle. ¡Furihata era su amigo no alguien con quien quisiera casarse maldita sea!

¡Esto era lo peor que podía pasarle!

Furihata se acerco al pelirrojo tratando de ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pues con todo el ajetreo este se había caído al suelo, pero este lo manoteo de mala gana tratando de pararse él solo con dificultad.

-¿Esto era lo que pretendías? –Lo miro muy serio- No solo quede en ridículo, también quedamos comprometidos debido a la ley de los leones.

-No, la verdad no.-Dijo Furi preocupado por la mirada de odio que se estaba ganando por parte del león.

-¿Mi padre tuvo algo que ver con esto?- Tomo de las ropas al de cabellos castaños tratando de parecer fiero pero no podía simplemente, termino simplemente apoyándose en sus ropas. -¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?-No lloro, simplemente tenía demasiada impotencia y simplemente sus lagrimas no salían aunque quería hacerlo.

-Lo solucionaremos Akashi-san, ya verás. -

Se fueron juntos con un peliceleste mirándolos de reojo mientras estos se marchaban sin decirles nada, sabía que algo tramaban esos dos y que no les había resultado, pero no sabía que era exactamente. 

Después de varias horas en la casa del chihuahua…

-Y mi padre quiere que viva contigo Furi ¡Tenemos que detener esto! ¡No nos puede obligar a casarnos!-Dijo el pelirrojo desesperado remeciendo a Kōki quien trataba de pensar en algo-Tu ni siquiera sientes algo por mi ¿Verdad? ¡Te será fácil!

-Si…es verdad-El castaño bajó la mirada un poco y asintió. Si supiese.

"¿Eres idiota?" Sintió una voz que el pelirrojo que no supo identificar de donde, miro hacia todos lados de la casa.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto el chihuahua un poco preocupado de la actitud del otro.

-¿Trajiste a otra persona a tu casa?  
-No, yo vivo aquí solo bastantes años ¿A quién podría traer? ¿Estás enfermo Akashi-san?

-No, solo me pareció haber oído algo.

"Si, definitivamente eres estúpido. Pero creo que arreglare eso"

-Pareces un poco enfermo. Haré un poco de sopa, te ves pálido.

-¡Espera! Aun no me dices si me ayudaras a firmar la separación. ¡Tienes que hacerlo o mi padre nos obligara a casarnos!-Dijo mientras el pequeño perro se dirigía a la cocina.

-Akashi-san, no nos puede obligar a menos que tengamos relaciones. Y eso no pasará-Apretó los dientes.-Pero lo haré, solo para que puedas conquistar a Kuroko ¿Te parece bien ahora?

-¡Sí! ¡Eres el mejor de los amigos Furihata!-

El cachorro mostro una sonrisa forzada y cansada. Obviamente el superficial de su amigo pelirrojo no lo noto.

"Es increíble tu nivel de ceguera"

Esa vocecita que escuchaba el león realmente lo estaba irritando. ¡Déjame en paz! Pensó.

"Lo siento, pero no lo pienso hacer. Acabo de despertar y tu no volverás a hacerme dormir"

¿Qué carajo? ¿Esa voz le estaba respondiendo a sus pensamientos?

Sintió que involuntariamente su cuerpo se movió hacia el baño hasta el espejo y una sonrisa apareció en el reflejo, pero eso no era lo más extraño: Uno de sus ojos se estaba volviendo dorado.

"No puedo dejarte en paz porque formo parte de ti mismo y voy a corregir tus errores."

Luego de esto todo se volvió negro. 

Masaomi Akashi había entrado a la casa de Furihata siendo recibido por este de manera cortés.

-Kōki, me alegro que hayas derrotado a mi hijo ¡Podemos arreglar todo para la boda ahora!

-Akashi-sama no creo que Akashi-san quiera… ¿Por qué me llama Kōki?-El chihuahua alzo las cejas un poco avergonzado.

-Vamos, no seas así, sabes que ahora seremos familia así que puedes decirme padre.-

-P-pero…Akashi-san quiere que-Miro al piso ¿Como decirle algo que en realidad no quería hacer pero tenía que hacer por la felicidad de la persona amada?

-¿Qué sucede Kōki? si mi hijo te lastimo dímelo. Sé que estas enamorado de él ¿Por qué no aceptas que la suerte estuvo de tu lado?

-No creo que lo esté, es que Akashi…

Sintió una mano que lo tomaba de la cintura y lo pegaba a él. Furi miro al pelirrojo que le sonreía, pero no su sonrisa boba de siempre era una sonrisa confiada y segura. Parecía otra persona.

-No te preocupes de nada padre, Kōki y yo vamos a unirnos pronto si no hoy mismo. Así que organiza la fiesta más grande que puedas.

El padre de Akashi no pudo evitar sonreír. Al parecer su hijo había reflexionado y así sus nietos harían lo que su hijo no pudo. No tendría que llevarlo a reformar obligadamente.

-¿Akashi-san? ¿Qué te sucede?-Parpadeo un poco extrañado Furi. Había algo raro en el pelirrojo.

Seijūrō tomo del mentón al cachorro de manera cariñosa y planto un beso apasionado en aquellos labios de su supuesto mejor amigo.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	2. El otro Akashi

_**Actu, espero que les guste, hice esta cosa porque se me antojó, pero no creo que sea muy larga. En fin disfrute el capitulo.**_

* * *

Ese beso si que tomo por sorpresa al castaño. Jamás en la vida se imagino que su amigo lo besaría y de ese modo.

Era un beso apasionado y no uno cualquiera prácticamente era un beso que le invadía y exploraba toda su boca.

Debería ceder y aprovechar la oportunidad, pero Furihata no es así. Así que le dio un golpe en el estomago para hacer reaccionar a su compañero.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!-Le gruño enfurecido al pelirrojo apenas si este se separó de sus labios. Maldita sea ¿Por qué Akashi siempre estaba haciendo que no se pudiese olvidar de él? Así nunca podría verlo como un amigo, jamás.

Iba a salir corriendo a su habitación, pero fue retenido del brazo y abrazado por detrás fuertemente.

-Escúchame, eres mío pequeño chihuahua. Te haré mío tantas veces que mi olor se te quedará pegado.-Le susurro entre amenazante y seductor el pelirrojo. Kōki trago saliva estremeciéndose ante el tono de voz usado por el león. ¿Quién era esta persona? Este no era su amigo-Vamos a casarnos, no tienes ya para que ocultar que me amas.

-Bien, creo que debo dejar que arreglen sus problemas de enamorados solos. Yo tengo cosas que arreglar de la fiesta. –El hombre mayor se fue contento en verdad de esa casa. Si las cosas seguían así por lo que creía pronto habría nietos.

Furihata resoplo enojado soltándose del agarre que a decir verdad era bastante fuerte del joven que le sostenía.

-Tu padre ya se fue ¿Puedes dejar este teatro patético? –Miro al de los ojos rojos molesto en verdad. Sentía que se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos.- No sé porque estás haciendo esto, si es por lo de haberte ganado eres estúpido, tu padre menos va a querer que nos separemos así.

El pelirrojo sonrió amplio casi de manera depredadora, su cachorro era desconfiado, todo por culpa del "erróneo".

-Kōki, mi vida. No es ningún teatro, es la verdad. –Se acerco separando los brazos como esperando a que el cachorro le abrazara.-Te amo.

El chihuahua le arrojo lo primero que encontró a la cabeza que era un manga que estaba leyendo hace unos días.

-¡DEJA DE ACTUAR ASÍ! ¡ME MOLESTA! NO ES DIVERTIDO QUE TE COMPORTES DE ESA MANERA ¡¿DONDE QUEDO TU AMOR POR KUROKO?!

El del clan de los leones, parpadeo tocándose la cabeza por el golpe y uno de sus ojos que estaba de color dorado volvió a ser rojo.

-¡¿Kuroko?! ¿Dónde está?-Miro al cachorro un poco angustiado-¡No me digas que vino y está en el baño! ¡Debo arreglarme para verlo!

Ese si era el león que conocía. Al menos el que recordaba que su amigo era.

-No, no está aquí, pero ¿Estás bien Akashi-san? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza o algo cuando te estaba preparando la sopa?

-No ¿Por qué?-Ladeo la cabeza sin comprender porque su amigo decía algo como ello-¿Papá ya vino?

Realmente el cachorro de chihuahua no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, quizás lo anterior fue su amigo en modo sonámbulo o algo así es la única explicación posible, aunque las palabras usadas por este cuando lo abrazó se le quedarían grabadas en su mente.

Siendo cortés contesto algo apenado:

-Si…y por culpa tuya ya es casi imposible que nos separen. Probablemente nos casemos en esta semana.-Resopló tenia las mejillas calientes.

-¡Mi culpa! ¿Pero por qué? ¡Furi dijiste que me ayudarías!-El pelirrojo movió los brazos desesperado- ¡No quiero casarme con mi mejor amigo! Me disculparás pero nunca te he visto de esa manera.

-C-claro.-"Te haré mío hasta que mi olor se te quede pegado" recordó. Su cara estaba roja como un tomate, hasta sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo se había entusiasmado. – ¡Debo ir al baño!-Anuncio corriendo como desesperado al toilet, tenía que quitarse ese deseo que había nacido debido a aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué le pasara? No recuerdo nada de lo que pas…-

Pero antes de que siguiera hablando imágenes de cosas que había hecho vinieron a su mente ¿Realmente había hecho algo así? Demonios. No, eso no podía haberlo hecho él.

"Si lo hiciste o mejor dicho fui yo quien las hizo pero formo parte de ti así que prácticamente es lo mismo"

¿Otra vez esa voz? ¿Quién rayos era?

"Yo soy la voz de tus verdaderos deseos, tu verdadero ser, aquel que realmente es digno de ser un león"

No. Esa voz debía ser solo su imaginación, la frustración lo había llevado a eso.

"Vamos, sígueme negando, es divertido. Porque al final yo tomare tu cuerpo y tu desaparecerás"

 _¡No!_

La voz que escuchaba en su cabeza se reía de manera fuerte y de manera burlesca.

"Yo soy mucho mejor que tú, tu eres un error, toda tu existencia"

 _Dime quien eres._

"Realmente eres tan tonto. Ya te dije, soy tu verdadera esencia. Vivo en ti y nunca podrás deshacerte de mi existencia, pero en cambio yo si puedo deshacerme de la tuya."

 _¿Y como se supone que lo harás? Se supone que eres parte de mí, pero yo siempre he estado en mí mismo._

"¿Acaso no te acabo de mostrar los recuerdos de lo que paso hace poco? Así es como vivirás tu vida, detrás de una tela de recuerdos, yo tomare el mando"

 _No te dejare hacerlo._

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso 'hermanito' tomare lo que me pertenece"

 _¡Nada te pertenece! ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete de una vez!_

"Kōki si, él es mío, todo él es mío"

 _¡Deja a mi amigo en paz!  
_  
"¡Ja! Si claro 'amigo' tú y yo sabemos que es algo más que una amistad"

 _Quizás para ti, yo amo a Kuroko._

"Si claro, pero más temprano que tarde te darás cuenta de lo que sientes realmente y cuando lo hagas será tarde"  
 _Ya basta por favor. Deja a mi amigo, el no se merece que lo molestes._

"Imbécil ¿Qué no te das cuenta que Kōki nos ama? Y yo lo amo a él, lo marcaré y será mío"

 _¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Ya basta!_

-Akashi-san ¿Estás bien? –El castaño ya había aparecido después de desquitar sus ganas y viendo que el pelirrojo se agarraba la cabeza desde hace un rato con la mirada algo ida, parecía en trance, al ver al chico no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Furihata…¿Realmente estas enamorado de mi?

El mencionado se sobresalto al escuchar esas palabras por parte del pelirrojo.

-No, no sé quién te dijo tal mentira. –Obviamente no lo admitiría así tan abiertamente.

 _¡Ja! Sabía que no era verdad._

"¿En verdad crees que Kōki diría sus sentimientos tan fácil? Fíjate en sus expresiones, miro hacia otro lado mientras lo decía y sus mejillas estaban rojas es obvio que te mintió."  
 _  
Kōki, digo, Furi no nos ama, basta._

Akashi-san ¿Quién te conto esas cosas? No les creas a todo lo que te dicen por favor.

-Nadie me lo contó-Hablo el Akashi con el ojo dorado- Tu me amas Kōki.

-¡No y no me llames por el nombre es incomodo!

-Nos vamos a casar ¿Qué importa el nombre? Tenemos que ser más cercanos cariño. Además sé que mientes, tú me amas.

-Andas muy extraño hoy.

-No, simplemente estoy tratando de hacer las cosas correctamente. ¿Por qué no lo admites? Tu rostro siempre se vuelve muy rojo cuando estoy cerca de ti- Dijo esto y se acerco peligrosamente al castaño, quien retrocedió al instante.

Había algo anormal en su amigo de infancia pensaba Furihata, era demasiado extraño, parecía normal a veces y en otra era otra persona más calculadora e incluso le daba algo de miedo, poniéndole la piel como gallina, es que había algo que no conocía en Akashi, ese no era su amigo de siempre, esa persona parecía dispuesta a todo.

-¿Por qué me temes? Nos conocemos de toda la vida, créeme que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos Kōki.

-¿Y-y lo que sientes por Kuroko?-Le dijo de manera desafiante a ver si lograba sacarle de ese estado extraño en que se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Pero el pelirrojo con ojos cambiados se empezó a reír como desquiciado. Ahora sí que Furihata se asustó. Iba a pegarle con una sartén si fuese necesario para que dejase de asustarlo. Su amigo se había vuelto loco, no había otra manera de describirlo.

-Eso es porque estabas con mi yo "erróneo" yo soy el verdadero-Apunto a su ojo que era dorado-¿No lo ves? No soy ese imbécil torpe que conocías, ahora soy mejor.

Es verdad, recién Furi nota el ojo diferente del pelirrojo, lo cual le parece aun más extraño, pero el Akashi diferente tenía un no sé qué que aun le generaba desconfianza.

-Ven aquí, hagamos las cosas como debieron ser siempre. Ámame, juntémonos y casémonos, eres mío Kōki.

-Si realmente eres otro Akashi, entonces estas equivocado, al que yo quiero es al otro al torpe, no me importa si no era perfecto ¡Pero era a quien yo quería!

El pelirrojo hizo una sonrisa que se veía como una mueca.

-Es una lástima, el está muerto.

-¿ ¡QUE!? No ¡No lo está!-Dijo el chihuahua intentando convencerse, esto era demasiado extraño para aguantarlo él solo.

El de mayor estatura se acerco al castaño tomándolo de la cintura y apegándolo a su cuerpo, su mirada era penetrante y profunda capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere. Kōki sin pensarlo termino temblando ante esta persona que desconocía por completo, era demasiado intimidante, demasiado imponente para un simple perro como él.

-Mejor ve cediendo ante mí, no voy a tolerar que sigas huyendo de mi persona, ya te comprometiste conmigo al ganarme, voy a tomar lo que me pertenece.

-Yo no soy suyo.-Dijo intentando defenderse a pesar de todo y apartarse de él pero el agarre que tenía era demasiado firme.

-Ya te dije que eres mío Kōki-Lo retuvo de las manos haciendo que cayeran y se puso arriba de él colocándose en medio de las piernas de él para evitar una patada en sus partes. -Hagámoslo por las buenas, no quisiera que mi instinto animal te lastimase, aunque si te lastimo supongo que es tu culpa, por oponerte. –Se iba a acercando como para robarle un beso nuevamente. El chihuahua trato de moverse como desesperado, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte ¿Desde cuándo Akashi era tan fuerte?

-Furihata-Kun, perdón por entrar a tu casa de este modo pero…-El peliceleste había entrado a la casa del cachorro y termino encontró aquella escena-Oh, creo que interrumpo algo.

 _ **¿Continuara?**_  
 _  
_


	3. Verdades

**_Capitulo nuevo disfrutenlo. :')_**

* * *

El peliceleste parpadeo dispuesto a irse, la verdad le iba a preguntar sobre una duda que tenia con Akashi, puesto que había sospechado que este sentía algo por él, pero al ver la escena no pudo más que evitar pensar justamente lo contrario y no tenía la intención de interrumpir a la pareja que estaba tan cerca el uno del otro.

Sin embargo en el momento en que lo hizo el Akashi de ojos rojos apareció y totalmente avergonzado se separó de Furihata quien respiraba agitado puesto que ese acercamiento que había tenido le había hecho acelerar su corazón y su respiración a la vez.

-¡No es lo que piensas Kuroko! ¡Solo estábamos jugando!-Dijo el pelirrojo tomando las manos del chico "fantasma" que lo miraba inexpresivo a pesar de todo.

-No me importa realmente Akashi-kun- Dijo totalmente inexpresivo, no se podía saber en qué rayos estaba pensando aquel Omega, nunca entregaba nada de si, ni siquiera en el rostro y si lo hacía era casi un milagro.

Furi miro serio al pelirrojo, esto ya lo estaba cansando, era prácticamente una montaña rusa esto que estaba sintiendo. El se puso de pie y se arreglo el cabello y la ropa ¿Pensar que el otro podía amarlo? Qué tontería era esa.

-Yo debo salir un momento, quédense a conversar un poco, ahora que lo pienso debo comprar las cosas para la cena.

El pelirrojo lo sostuvo de la camisa mirando a su amigo como pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, no sabía qué hacer o que hacer, lamentablemente era demasiado estúpido para no saber de qué hablar.

El chihuahua suspiro de manera cansada. En serio ¿Tenia que ayudarle hasta en ponerlo en los brazos de otra persona?

-Kuroko ¿Qué es lo que buscabas en mi casa? –

-Quería preguntarte algo, pero creo que es mejor que venga otro día, sinceramente es lo mejor.

-¡No te vayas Kuroko!-Dijo Akashi quien casi tropieza pero se agarra de la cintura de Furi quedando en una posición comprometedora para ambos pareciera que le fuese a hacer sexo oral o algo así. Cuando se da cuenta se separa rápidamente con la cara roja.- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

-¿Si? ¿Sobre qué sería?-Ladeo el rostro el de ojos celestes un poco intrigado.

-Quiero que no te vuelvas a acercar a esta casa-El que hablo no fue el Akashi normal sino el de ojos cambiados con una sonrisa ladina y casi como si el peliceleste fuese una basura.-Al menos no en esta semana estaremos algo ocupados con Kōki.

-Oh ¿Así que ocupados?-Se encogió de hombros el chico inexpresivo sin dejar de mirar al otro, aunque sentía que era innecesario que le hicieran esa especie de mensaje, si necesitaba privacidad Furi se lo diría- ¿Se puede saber en qué? Digo, si es que se puede saber, después de todo Furihata es mi amigo.

-¿No lo adivinas? –Sonrió de lado con arrogancia el Akashi del ojo dorado poniendo sus manos en la cintura-Estaremos copu…-

Fue interrumpido por la mano de Furihata quien le puso una mandarina en la boca rápidamente antes que hablara una cosa más con las mejillas calientes y rojas.

-¡Co…cooperando para hacerte una sorpresa! No sé si te has fijado pero mi amigo Akashi-san aquí tiene buenas intenciones contigo.

-¿Buenas intenciones? No entiendo a lo que te refieres.-Parpadeo el peliceleste sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-Que le agradas. –Sonrió de manera tensa esperaba a que captara el mensaje.

-A mí también me agrada, es un buen amigo.

El chihuahua negó con la cabeza ¿Realmente no lo entendía? Quizás su amigo no era el único torpe después de todo.

-No me refiero a ese modo Kuroko, me refiero a…

-Debo irme, lo siento Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun. Volveré después de esa semana. –Hizo una reverencia y se retiro tranquilamente el de cabellos celestes.

-Que tierno eres Kōki al intentar inútilmente juntar a ese chico con él erróneo, me dan más ganas de hacerte mío.-El Akashi del ojo dorado tomo de las caderas a Furi con sucias intenciones.-Pero todo eso es inútil, serás mío-Lamió el cuello del cachorro lo cual lo hizo estremecer y en un acto de defensa le dio un codazo para que lo soltase. Lográndolo con éxito corrió hasta la cocina y saco una sartén para golpear al Akashi del ojo diferente.

Furihata podía ser de un animal no muy fuerte, pero sabía bien como defenderse ante alguien que al parecer lo quería someter a sus deseos egoístas.

El pelirrojo del ojo dorado se acerco a donde estaba el castaño quien sujetaba una sartén firme en su mano pues pensaba golpearlo hasta que las ideas de su amigo se centraran o por ultimo que por fin volviese a ser el mismo, aquel del ojo dorado no le agradaba para nada esa no era la persona a quien quería, ese era simplemente un desconocido que lo quería poseer según el mismo, alguien diferente.

-Oh Kōki, no tienes que ser tan agresivo, ven, entiende que yo soy el verdadero Seijūrō tu amigo es solo una mera existencia sin sentido alguno, que debería ser aniquilada hasta él más mínimo átomo, ya que el está lleno de torpeza e ineptitud para ser un Akashi. No merece ser un león, no merece ser tu pareja, no merece absolutamente nada.

-Al menos el no me quiere someter a la fuerza como tú.

-Pero yo si te amo, no como él que piensa que ama al fantasma ese, es demasiado estúpido en verdad.

-¿Por qué es estúpido? Son sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-No, los míos son los verdaderos sentimientos de él, pero es tan imbécil que ni el mismo se da cuenta de ello, el interés de Kuroko nace por su propio deseo de querer hacer las cosas bien, de querer ser fuerte, aunque sea torpe, lo cual es bastante patético en verdad.

-No te creo en absoluto. –Comento el chihuahua demasiado tenso con la presencia del Akashi con heterocromía

-¿No? Bien, es normal el erróneo a llenado tu cabecita de que nunca lo tomaras en cuenta, pero ya verás, al final tendrás que aceptarme y cuando lo hagamos tendremos muchos cachorros ¿Cuántos crees que debamos tener? ¿Me gustarían cinco por mi parte? Así haríamos un equipo de básquet completo, aunque no me molestaría si me quieres dar más.

-Entiéndalo Akashi-san, no lo haré con usted. –Enrojeció peor que un tomate maduro al oírlo sosteniendo con más fuerza la sartén.

-Te convenceré y me amarás, aunque no tengo mucha paciencia.-Hizo una sonrisita de suficiencia- Pero ya sé que me amas.

-A usted no lo amo. Yo amo al…no importa, no me corresponde.

-¿Entonces si estas enamorado de mi?-

-¿Eh?

Kōki al mirar se dio cuenta que aquel pelirrojo ahora tenía ambos ojos rojos. Se quería morir ahí mismo.

-No, no yo no…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-Akashi preocupado se acerco a su amigo.-Sabes que yo no siento lo mismo por ti.

-Lo sé, por eso nunca lo quise decir.-Miro de una manera dolida al de ojos rojos- Piensa que yo siempre seré tu amigo Akashi-san, solo tu amigo y nada más, no tienes que obligarte a cambiar.

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? Eso sería mentirnos a nosotros mismos y no sería justo para ti Kōki-

-Exactamente-El chihuahua negó con la cabeza-No quiero que mientas a tus sentimientos por intentar corresponderme-Sin embargo sintió un dolor tan fuerte en su corazón mientras lo decía, sus ojos parecían preparados para las lagrimas en ese momento, pues había demasiado dolor, mientras se repetía mentalmente que solo serian amigos, así y siempre mientras vivan, eso no iba a cambiar. –Voy a hacer que tu y Kuroko terminen juntos, es en compensación de todo el lió que se provoco cuando te he ganado ¿Te parece bien?

-Kōki…-Había algo que al pelirrojo no le agradaba pero ni siquiera sabía que era, de algún modo se sintió muy incomodo de que el chihuahua empezara a comportarse así. –Gracias.

-No hay de que, así que, olvida lo que oíste ¿Seguimos siendo amigos Akashi-san?-Le extendió la mano al león quien la tomo inmediatamente.

-¡Por supuesto! –Akashi sonrió animado, pensó que su amigo sufriría al momento de que esto pasara, aunque ni siquiera pensaba en un momento que realmente estaría enamorado de él.

Sin embargo el castaño disimulaba muy bien el dolor, un dolor que le quemaba por dentro y le destruía, pero no, iba a empujar ese sentimiento lo más abajo que pudiera de su alma y sonreiría, como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque no lo creyese nadie era bastante fuerte, fuerte en el sentido sentimental, algo así no lo derrumbaría, o al menos eso quería creer, si en ese momento sentía morir renacería como un fénix.

Parpadeo un poco tragándose momentáneamente las lagrimas y decidió planear una cita para su amigo.

-Voy a ir a comprar Akashi-san, mientras tanto pensaré en el modo de que tú y Kuroko estén juntos.

-Kōki…-

-¿Si?-Pregunto este con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por siempre estar conmigo.-En realidad le iba a decir otra cosa, pero ni siquiera él sabía lo que le quería decir.

-Siempre puedes contar conmigo, pase lo que pase, los amigos de verdad hacen eso ¿No? Quiero ser su mejor amigo siempre. –Suspiro y se marcho corriendo de allí.

* * *

"Deja de hacer las cosas más difíciles para mí y Kōki y desaparece de una vez escoria" Menciono el heterocromatico en su mente

 _No lo haré, el que debe desaparecer eres tú._

"Te voy a hacer la vida imposible"

 _Inténtalo, no me importa._

"Jajajajaja, en serio eres estúpido ¿Acaso no sabes que yo tengo un control mayor que tu de tu propio cuerpo y mente"

 _No, solo dices eso para intimidarme._

"Si amenazo, es porque hablo con fundamento"

 _¡No! No creeré nada de lo que dices._

"Eres muy gracioso como intentas negarte a la verdad"

 _No me niego a nada._

"Voy a demostrarte una cosa estúpido"

El pelirrojo sintió que su cuerpo se movía en contra de su voluntad. Quiso frenarlo, pero no podía, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo, primero fue metido a la ducha y luego vestido con ropas que el mismo había dejado en la casa del castaño, sin embargo todo esto era en contra de su propia voluntad ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando consigo mismo?

Fue hacia la calle, percibiendo un olor como un animal percibiendo a su presa y cuando lo detecto corrió directamente hacia él riendo de manera como si estuviese a punto de cometer una travesura. Era el heterocromatico quien se reía no él.

 _¡NO! ¿Qué vas a hacerle?_

"Algo para que se aleje de ti definitivamente"-

-¡Kuroko!-Llamo Akashi aun riendo de esa manera perversa y enferma.

El peliceleste volteo, pero fue golpeado fuertemente por el de cabellos rojos con un puñetazo.

 _Te desprecio._

"Esto es solo una muestra de lo que haré si no me haces caso"

 _¡¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?!_

"¿No es obvio? Que entiendas cuál es tu lugar, que estas mal aquí, que tu mera existencia es inútil Si realmente lo amas renunciaras a él"

 _Pero así nunca podre acercarme a Kuroko…_

El peliceleste se levanto y se sacudió las ropas como si nada. Sonriendo leve se acerco al pelirrojo.

-Así que a Akashi-kun le gustan estos juegos rudos-Le pego en el estomago con una sombrilla-También sé jugar.

-Perdón.-Dijo el de ojos rojos sosteniéndose el estomago, no dolía tanto, pero molestó- Ku-Kuroko…em ¿tegustariasalirconmigo?

-¿Qué? Lo dijiste muy rápido.

-Que…si salías conmigo-Dijo el pelirrojo muy rojo. Al fin se había atrevido y extrañamente el de ojos heterocromaticos se había callado extrañamente.

-No esperaba que me dijeras eso después de golpearme-Se toco la cara- ¿Es así como marcan los leones a su pareja?

-No, es que…no importa pero ¿Sí o no?-El pelirrojo empezó a jugar con sus dedos de manera sonriente y nerviosa.

-Es que, no es que no me agrades Akashi-kun, pero a mí me gusta Furihata.-

 ** _Continuará._**


	4. Recuerdos, un acuerdo

**_Capitulo nuevo, disfrútenlo._**

* * *

Recuperándose un poco del shock inicial Akashi no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué Furihata?- El león miro al pequeño Omega sorprendido.-No tiene nada de especial. Aunque no lo decía de verdad.

-¿Bromeas? Es un muy buen chico, valiente y fuerte, eso lo hace muy atractivo para cualquiera.-Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo de los labios del fantasma acordándose de algo en especial que molesto internamente al otro.

-Pero a él le gusta otro.-Por no decir "Le gusto yo" pero decidió omitirlo, aunque una parte de él se moría por ganas de decirlo.

El de cabellos celestes solo se encogió de hombros como si esa información realmente le valiera.

-Pero no le corresponde ¿No es verdad? Si fuese así Furihata-kun estaría con él.

-Pero de una cosa puedes estar seguro-El de ojos heterocromaticos había aparecido para reemplazar al otro, de manera agresiva advirtió-Nunca será tuyo.

-¿También te gusta Furihata-kun?-Levanto una ceja.

Sonrió con arrogancia el león cruzándose de brazos mirando al otro como si se tratara de algo insignificante.

-Escucha bien, tú nunca podrás conquistar a Kōki, aprende a conocer tu lugar.-Su semblante era fiero para intimidar a cualquiera que le intimidase.

-Yo sé donde esta mi lugar y no me rendiré tan fácil. –Aunque toda esta conversación dejaba sinceramente algo confundido al chico fantasma ¿El pelirrojo al final estaba interesado en él o en Furihata-kun?

* * *

Furi había llegado de las compras y había visto una cancha de básquet al pasar por cierta calle, se tentó de llamar a Akashi para que fueran a jugar juntos, pero no estaba en ningún lugar de la casa, quizás había decidido a hablar con su padre Masaomi.

Dejo las cosas de comer en la nevera y tomo el balón, de todos modos era mejor ir solo, ser rechazado de manera tan directa aun le dolía demasiado, pero no quería llorar no quería mostrar debilidad, lo superaría y quizás encontraría un nuevo amor, si eso es lo que haría.

Después de todo lo mejor era olvidarlo…

Horas más tarde estaba practicando los tiros mientras recordaba como había conocido a Akashi.

***/Flash back/***

Estaba jugando con unos amigos en el parque cuando vio a un pequeño niño solitario, tenía la piel tan clara como la nieve y el pelo muy rojo, de inmediato le llamo la atención. El chico parecía llorar en silencio, quiso no intervenir pero un impulso que no pudo evitar le hizo decir.

-Hola ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Necesitas compañía?- Estaba seguro que no, ni siquiera sabía porque preguntaba, mucha gente prefiere estar sola y por eso ese chico lo estaba en ese momento.

El chico no lo miro, más si comentó:

-Mamá murió…-

Furi se agacho, pues el chico estaba agachado agarrándose las piernas y escondiendo la cara.

-Lo lamento mucho. Pero tu mamá no te querría ver triste, a las mamás no les gusta que sus hijos sufran, seguro ella te quería mucho ¿No? Seguro querrá verte feliz desde el cielo.

Por primera vez el chico pelirrojo miró al chihuahua quien al ver esos ojos su corazón latió fuertemente, no supo por miedo o por otra sensación, pero se sintió sumamente nervioso y tembló, sentía que si ahora hablaba diría cualquier burrada.

-Tienes razón. Mamá siempre quiso que fuese feliz ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-No pudo evitar sonreír del otro al verlo temblar así.

-Fu-Furihata Kōōki –Hablo tan nervioso que alargo de más su nombre y la forma de hacerlo sonó como a otra palabra, se llevo las manos al pecho, le dolía por ver a ese chico ¿Acaso iba a morir?

-¿Cookie? ¿Eres una galleta?- El pelirrojo se reía y se acercaba al tembloroso castaño que no sabía que era sensación en el pecho su corazón estaba muy acelerado.-Yo soy Akashi Seijūrō -Le ofreció su mano en señal de amistad que Furihata tomo.

\- Akashi-sama. Su padre está preocupado por su desaparición, exige que regrese de inmediato a casa. –Un hombre que tenia cuerpo de mastodonte había hecho su aparición.

Furi le había gruñido a ese hombre, pero ahora que recordaba el apellido seguramente le hablaban al pelirrojo así que se calmó rápidamente.  
-Estaba con mi novio Furihata Cookie –Abrazo al castaño de manera posesiva haciendo que el rubor del castaño se le fuera hasta las orejas. Por suerte eran demasiado pequeños para que sus hormonas animales les hicieran dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

-Soy Kōki.-Dijo con un hilo de voz apenas.

El hombre se los quedo mirando, no estaba seguro si lo que decía el pelirrojo era cierto, aunque por el sonrojo del otro, cabía la posibilidad.

-De todos modos Akashi-sama, sabe que su padre se enojará mucho si se va sin avisar.

-Ya voy…-Contesta molesto y suelta a Furi- Cuando vuelva este fin de semana jugaremos básquet Kōki.

-Pero…-Se iba a oponer pero la mirada que le dedicaba su supuesto "novio" no admitía objeciones.- De acuerdo.

-Perfecto Kōki.-Le sonrió complacido cuando lo escucho seguir órdenes.-Nos vemos entonces.

Las primeras veces tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco incomodo con su presencia cuando se veían, pero luego le hacía sentirse muy feliz, aunque sus amigos le decían que se alejara de este porque era un león y los leones solían ser algo agresivos con los caninos como él. Pero Furi se sentía cada vez mas cómodo, aunque que el pelirrojo siempre lo tratara como su "pareja" cada vez cuando lo veía Furihata se sentía muy atraído hacia él y eso que nunca se habían dado un beso.

…Aunque llego un día, uno muy triste en que todo cambio.

Le dijo que no podían ser novios, que era mejor que solo fueran amigos, aunque desde ese día el pelirrojo empezó a actuar de manera sumamente errática y torpe, cayéndose de la nada, seguía hábil para los estudios, pero a veces cuando hacia otras actividades se volvía un inútil total, se comportaba sumamente tímido e indefenso frente a los Alfa que terminaban creyendo que era un Omega

Furi trataba de ayudarlo, lo vendaba cada vez que se lastimaba, lo defendía de los Alfas que se querían pasar de listos con él aunque el que siempre quedaba lastimado era él, incluso una vez quedo con varias costillas rotas.

Masaomi se compadeció del cachorro y pago todos los gastos médicos cuando este terminaba grave. No entendía porque ese chico defendía tanto a su hijo si este le había dicho que eran solo amigos y nada más.

Cada año que pasaba el pelirrojo parecía volverse más torpe, pero a la vez parecía más alegre como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima o al menos eso aparentaba.

Furi aprendió a sacar su lado más dominante para salir de esas situaciones y defender a su amigo, a pesar de ser un simple cachorro de chihuahua, de hecho su trasformación era más pequeña que la de un chihuahua común, trató de verse tan fiero como un lobo.

Puede que el otro nunca lo amara, pero él sí y por ese amor siempre estaría a su lado.

***/Fin flash back/***

-Quizás debería agradecer que gracias a él soy más fuerte…-

Tiro de nuevo a la canasta y erro cayendo el balón fuera de la canasta.

-¡Rayos!- Siempre erraba tres tiros de diez. Volvería a intentarlo, el básquet siempre era una buena distracción a sus problemas.

-Oi ¿Quieres jugar un uno a uno?-Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Furi se volteo, el que le había hablado era un hombre de cabello y ojos rojo oscuro aunque su cabello terminaba en color negro. Tenía una fuerte presencia que le recordaba un poco, pero solo un poquito a Akashi. Seguro era un félido.

-No soy muy bueno jugando contesto- El de cabello bicolor hizo una expresión un poco disconforme.

-Es una lástima, me gusta enfrentarme a rivales fuertes. -

El chihuahua lo miro un poco admirado, ese hombre realmente parecía apasionado del deporte, le pareció bastante interesante además de atractivo, aunque su acento le sonaba a extranjero.

-Siento no ser lo que esperaba pero si quiere podemos jugar solo por diversión, quisiera mejorar en mis habilidades…-Dejo la palabra en el aire para que el de cabellos más rojos contestará.

-Kagami Taiga.-Dijo de manera firme ofreciéndole su mano a aquel chico quien la tomo con confianza.

-Furihata Kōki.-

* * *

Por fin el león pudo regresar a la normalidad y aprovecharía ese instante para conquistar a Kuroko lo haría aunque tuviese que suplicarle.

-Al menos ten una cita conmigo-

-Lo voy a pensar Akashi-kun-Realmente las dos personalidades que tenia aquel pelirrojo lo estaban confundiendo demasiado a aquel chico fantasma.

-Por favor solo dame una oportunidad, yo sé que no te arrepentirás. -

-Akashi-kun, me molesta su insistencia-Dijo algo incomodo el Omega tratando de mirar hacia cualquier lado hasta que cierta visión le hizo abrir un poco los ojos en modo de sorpresa-Furihata-kun y… ¿Kagami-kun?

-¿Eeh? ¿Quién es Ka…?-Se quedo viendo a Furihata que venía con un chico muy feliz conversando, sentía que algo dentro de su corazón dolía y que hervía de rabia de pronto, una emoción como una patada en el estomago.

Ellos se veían tan malditamente felices. Y no sabía porque eso le molestaba tanto.

Akashi sacudió su cabeza, Furihata podía ser feliz con quien fuera, este tenía derecho a tener a quien quisiera como su novio.

"Ni tú te crees esas palabras"

 _¡Vete! ¡Eres un estorbo! ¡Déjame en paz!_

 _"_ Si se trata de Kōki no puedo dejarte en paz, es de mi futuro esposo de quien estamos hablando"

 _Kōki no es tuyo._

"¿Entonces de quien? ¿Tuyo?"  
 _  
¡Sí! ¡Digo no!_

"Jajaja por fin estas mostrando tus verdaderos sentimientos, deberías dejar de negarlo"

 _Ya basta, Kōki es solo mi amigo._

"Un amigo que quisieras follarte tanto para darnos cachorros ¿No es verdad?"

 _No, no es verdad_

"Tan imbécil, pero si tu no vas a hacer nada por separar a ese par tendré que hacerlo yo"

 _No, déjalo en paz, quizás solo son amigos._

"Aunque lo fueran ese chico es un Alfa, puede ser una competencia"

 _¿Y si no lo es? No quiero que hagas locuras._

"Hay que marcar territorio con lo que nos pertenece"

 _Pero…  
_  
"¿Quieres que realmente se vaya con ese imbécil?"  
 _  
No, no quiero, pero Kōki…Kōki no se merece esto…_

"Kōki se merece que luchemos por él"

 _Pero no de esta forma._

"Es la única manera, sabes lo que debemos hacer"

 _No…me opongo._

"¿Entonces quieres que se vaya con ese idiota?"  
 _  
Tampoco, no quiero.  
_  
"¿Cierto que no? La sangre me hierve solo imaginarlo"

Pues si ese sentimiento de algo quemarle crecía en el pecho del descendiente de los leones, no sabía desde cuando sentía esta sensación tan posesiva en su corazón, menos mal que Furi aun no le había visto, se habría asustado de la cara que traía, puesto que ese no era el Akashi normal.

-Akashi-kun ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo traumado-Menciono un poco asustado Kuroko por la forma obsesiva en que el de ojos bermellón miraba a esa pareja y parecía ido.

-No…no puedo…simplemente ¡No puedo!-Este fue directamente hacia la pareja con una mirada seria.

Akashi no podía ni quería detenerse, ambas personalidades que gobernaban un cuerpo se habían unido en una sola decisión.  
 **  
¡El es mío!** Exclamaron a la vez.

Furihata conversaba animadamente con el de cabellos bicolor, supo que era descendiente de los tigres y que había regresado buscando a una persona, pero también porque quería ver si habían rivales fuertes de básquet en Japón.  
 _  
_Kagami le parecía una persona fuerte e interesante, pero era mejor no pensar en algo amoroso con él a pesar de su atractivo, seguro que tenia a alguien.

De pronto Kōki fue jalado del brazo y puesto al lado de alguien, el chico solo tuvo que sentir su olor para darse cuenta que era Akashi.

-Aléjate de él.-Le dijo al tigre de manera especialmente fiera rugiendo alto e intimidando a cualquiera que lo escuchase.

-¿Eh? Furi, no me habías dicho que tu novio era tan posesivo, pero Furihata y yo solo somos amigos.-Se rasco la cabeza algo perturbado aquel tigre.

-¡No es mi novio! –Se soltó como pudo el castaño.- Akashi -san ba…-

Se fijo en que los ojos del pelirrojo eran rojos ambos ¿Era el verdadero Akashi el que estaba haciendo una escena de celos? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No, no lo soy, soy su prometido.-

-¿Akashi-san?-

 ** _Continuará…  
_**

 _  
_


	5. Plan extremo: Parte 1

**_Sorry mi desaparición ando un poco mal desde que mi conejito murió en fin espero que les guste la actualización según yo me quedo muy derp (?)_**

* * *

Fue su peor error del pasado. El señor Masaomi se pasaba una mano por su cabello, se arrepentía tanto de haberle dicho algo así a su hijo.

***/Flash Back/**

-¿Por qué te juntas tanto con ese niño, ya te he dicho que no nos conviene juntarnos con cualquiera Seijūrō somos del clan de los leones y-El hombre mayor fue interrumpido por su hijo que parecía decidido.

-Es mi novio y se llama Kōki, el va a tener a mis cachorritos. –Dijo decidido el niño pelirrojo cruzado de brazos.

-¿Así que te gusta ese niño? Escúchame, alguien como tú no puede tener un novio como él ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que es heredar el apellido Akashi? Siempre al principio los niños pareciesen acercarse a ti con buena voluntad, pero recuerda tarde o temprano la ambición caerá en ese niño cuando se dé cuenta de lo ricos que somos, incluso puede que se acerque a ti solo por interés después, aunque tú quieras que te ame, no creo que sea así ¿Te ha correspondido lo que le has dicho? ¿Te ha dicho que te quiere?

El pequeño pelirrojo negó con algo de pena mirando al piso sin querer ver a su progenitor que lo miraba algo preocupado.

-No, no me lo ha dicho, solo me ha hecho caso simplemente a lo que le digo.-

-Eso es porque tú tienes un carácter fuerte y te impones, pero quizás no es lo que quiere Kōki –Suspiro-Entiéndelo, ustedes pueden ser amigos, pero jamás una pareja.

El Akashi menor empezó a llorar enormes lagrimones ¿Entonces Kōki no le quería? A pesar de su corta edad eso en verdad le había dolido demasiado, no tenía a su madre ni a quien quería. Su padre se conmovió y lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-No todo es malo Seijūrō, a veces la amistad es mucho mejor que el amor, aunque incluso espero que tengas cuidado con eso. Una amistad, la verdadera amistad nos levanta mucho mejor que cualquier cosa a salir adelante, por eso no sientas que has perdido algo si no que ganaste, ahora tienes un mejor amigo.

El niño asintió tratando de sonreír entre lágrimas.

-Yo no estoy triste, estoy contento: Tengo un amigo-Trato de salir del cuarto y tropezó con sus pies cayéndose estrepitosamente.

\- Seijūrō ¿Estás bien?-

El pelirrojo se levanto como resorte de manera inmediata.

\- No hay problema papi estoy bien.-La forma en que hablaba se había vuelto más informal y algo ¿Cómo decirlo? Ligera en la entonación como realmente hablaban los niños de su edad y no como hablaba normalmente que era como de una persona mucho mayor.

Salió del cuarto caminando un poco raro y volviendo a tropezar esta vez con la nada.

En ese momento Masaomi supo que había roto algo dentro de su propio hijo, que quizás tendría que componer de algún modo. Sin embargo cada vez que intentaba volverlo a la normalidad parecía aun el doble de torpe que antes.

Era como entre mas intentara reconstruir lo roto este mas se quebraba.

Incluso trató de ver cuáles eran los sentimientos verdaderos de aquel amigo de su hijo: Al parecer siempre había estado enamorado de su hijo, pero era demasiado tímido. Pero a pesar de haber sido rechazado por este siempre lo cuidaba y lo defendía.

El Akashi mayor se sintió terriblemente culpable con ello incluso cuidando al chihuahua y velando por su bienestar cuando salía mal de peleas de Alfas que pretendían a su hijo (Lo cual era bastante frecuente).

***/Fin Flash Back/***

-Perdónenme Kōki, Seijūrō-El hombre se sostuvo la cabeza- Haré que su boda sea la mejor de todas.

* * *

La bofetada que recibió Akashi se escucho en toda la cuadra. Kuroko y Kagami miraron a los dos protagonistas de ese incidente bastante sorprendidos.

. .TUYO.-Lo dijo así haciendo una pausa en cada palabra que mencionaba a alto volumen- Tu amas a otra persona, basta.

Akashi se sobo el lado que había sido abofeteado por Furihata, sin dejar de mirarlo, los ojos cafés que le devolvían la mirada estaban muy dolidos.

-Pero este Alfa te está pretendiendo Kōki-Dijo el pelirrojo excusándose de cualquier manera, la verdad ni siquiera sabia como explicar la molestia que había al verlo con el de cabellos bicolor.

-No idiota, Kagami-kun solo esta conversando conmigo sin malas intenciones-Bufó enojado.- Además si lo hace ¿A ti que te importa? Tengo derecho a olvidarme de ti.-Eso ultimo Furi lo dijo con tanto dolor que hasta le molestó a sí mismo, sentía que había escupido veneno.

Y era un veneno que había causado efecto en quien le escuchaba quien había quedado estático como si lo que había dicho el castaño fuese una grosería o algo mucho peor.

"Esto es tu maldita culpa, por tu culpa vamos a perder a Kōki".

La culpa es tuya que me haces pensar que está interesado en ese Alfa

"Eres tan imbécil de verdad, es obvio que ese sujeto representa una amenaza"

Pero Kōki no es nada más que mi amigo

 _"_ ¿Aun estás diciendo esas cosas? ¿Por qué crees que te digo que eres reemplazable? Siempre viendo a Kōki como un simple amigo. El es nuestra pareja, nos pertenece, nadie tiene más derecho a hacerlo nuestro que nosotros _"_

Le hacemos daño con esto

"Corrección: Eres TÚ quien le hace daño a Kōki, si yo estuviese al poder ya nos habríamos casado y estaríamos esperando cachorros"

Pero él quiere olvidarnos

"Porque tu le implantaste la idea de que no lo queríamos, eres un imbécil"

No lo soy, yo estoy seguro de que no siento nada por él

"Es suficiente. Me cansé de ti"

¿¡QUE!?

"Tu existencia es una molestia. Adiós, Kōki es mío."

-¿Tu amigo estará bien?-Se acerco el tigre a Furihata quien seguía bastante enojado- Parece en shock.

-Esta raro desde hace poco, antes el era mi mejor amigo-Suspiro el cachorro- Ahora lo desconozco.

-Nunca he sido tu amigo, deberías saberlo. -Apareció el de ojos heterocromaticos mirando al de ojos cafés con una sonrisa de suficiencia y arrogancia.-Eres mi prometido, me ganaste en esa competencia, sabes que por ley eres mío y no desharé eso.

-¡Pero ocurrió solo por accidente!-

-No me importa, ahora debes aceptar tu realidad, eres completamente mío, vas a entregarte a mí y nos casaremos tal como te prometí años atrás mi "Cookie" –Le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa que hizo vibrar el corazón del chihuahua pues recordaba lo dicho por el pelirrojo antes de que cambiase.

 ** _"Cuando seamos grandes te vas a casar conmigo Cookie y tendremos muchos cachorros"_**

-No puede ser…-Negó insistentemente el castaño. Ahora parecía comprender, todas las piezas parecían encajar en su lugar-¿Tu eres el Akashi-san que conocí?

-Exacto. Por fin lo comprendiste pequeño Cookie~-Se acerco a él y lo abrazó antes de que el castaño cayese al suelo, pues este parecía a punto desmayarse.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando enlazamos nuestras manos una vez frente a un árbol de cerezo que quedaba cerca de un lago? Te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos-Akashi de ojos heterocromaticos beso la frente del castaño quien no sabía bien cómo reaccionar a todo.

Por supuesto que recordaba esas cosas, aunque no exactamente como habían pasado, después de todo solo eran niños en ese tiempo.

¿Era el de ojos diferentes el Akashi que siempre había amado? ¿Aquel a quien había defendido no era el verdadero? ¿Por qué? ¿A quien debería amar? ¿Entonces era este Akashi al que debía amar? ¿No debía de rechazarlo?

El chihuahua instintivamente lo abrazo fuerte aferrándose a él y lloro en su hombro sin poderlo evitar, todo esto lo tenía conmocionado.

-Alguien que me explique por qué no entiendo que está pasando Furi…-El tigre miro al par algo contrariado de que después de abofetearlo Furi estuviese abrazando a pelirrojo cuando de pronto su mirada se topo con una de ojos celestes –Kuroko…

-¿Kagami-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? –El peliceleste frunció el ceño.

-¡Por fin te encontré Kuroko!¡Me da alegría volver a verte!-Tomo sus manos, el chico fantasma las aparto con brusquedad.

-Yo no me alegro en absoluto-Se aparto del Tigre aun sosteniendo una mirada seria.-Mejor vuelve a Estados Unidos por favor.  
-¡No Kuroko! ¡Volví por ti y no me voy a ir si no es contigo!-

-Sabes que no lo hare.- Apretó la mandíbula y se acerco a Furi ignorando al tigre.

-Furihata ¿Eres novio de Akashi?-Parpadeo un poco al ver a los chicos tan juntos uno del otro.

El castaño pareció volver en sí, pues había quedado conmocionado con todo lo sucedido.

-No, yo…no –Tomo la mano del peliceleste e impulsivamente corrió llevándose casi a rastras a este último quien no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Va a ser mío quiera o no. –Sentencio Akashi. Ahora no dejaría que ese maldito erróneo arruinara las cosas, no esta vez.

-Hey-El tigre tomo del hombro al león-¿Conoces a ese chico? Me refiero a Kuroko.-

El león asiente sin prestarle mucha atención a aquella persona.

-Es que, el es mi pareja, quiero llevarlo conmigo luego que derrote a los máximos exponentes del básquet acá en Japón. Quisiera que me dijeras donde esta alojándose.

-¿Así que es tu pareja? Entonces te ayudare en lo que quieras. -Sonrió ampliamente el felino menor.

Por fin las cosas estaban manejándose a su favor, lo cual le gustaba mucho.

* * *

-¿Ahora me puedes explicar lo que pasa… Furihata-kun?-Pregunto Kuroko algo cansado habían corrido mucho.- ¿De qué conoces a mi ex novio?

-¿Es tu ex? Recién lo acabo de conocer al jugar básquet –De pronto se acordó de algo-¡Mi balón! ¡Cielos debió haberse caído cuando abrace a Akashi-san! –Hizo un ruido de molestia y frustración.-Tendré que ir a comprar otro…

-Furihata-kun, no has respondido a mi primera pregunta ¿Qué pasa contigo y Akashi-kun?-

-Ah, eso. Nada, creo que Akashi-san simplemente está un poco revolucionado, eso es lo que pasa. Un momento dice que no siente nada por mí y al otro que no me dejara, que cumplirá sus promesas del pasado. Esta enloqueciendo, eso debe de ser.

-Quizás esta confundido con sus sentimientos.-

-Puede ser. -Apretó los puños-Pero ya no quiero ilusionarme con sus bromas y sus cambios de humor tan repentinos. Yo no soy un juego.

-Tengo una idea Furihata-kun. Una que nos podría servir a ambos.-

El chihuahua se queda mirando con curiosidad a aquel chico de hebras celestes quien lo miraba de una manera hasta cariñosa de algún modo.

-¿Cuál es tu brillante idea Kuroko?- Se acerco con curiosidad a aquel chico, quien parecía decidido a lo que haría en ese instante.

-Tú necesitas alejarte de Akashi-kun y yo de Kagami-kun, además me pareces bastante atractivo Furihata-kun. -

El chihuahua sintió que el Omega estaba liberando su olor estimulante, debía estar cercano al celo. Furi trago saliva, no quería enlazarse con nadie aún, pero debía admitir que el chico tenía un muy delicioso olor y bastante estimulante.

-Entonces tu quieres… ¿Qué salgamos?-

-Si ¿Acaso no soy del gusto de Furihata-kun?-

-No dije eso, solo que me extraña y Akashi-kun está interesado en ti.-

El chico fantasma solo se encogió de hombros ante el comentario del castaño quien se había tapado la nariz para no dejarse llevar por el aroma de aquel Omega.

-Me dijiste que estaba confundido así que quizás en cualquier momento puede que cambie de opinión, si no se decide ni por ti ni por mí, nosotros decidiremos.-

-Aun no estoy seguro, pero está bien.-

* * *

Masaomi hizo un par de llamadas, refunfuñó, las cosas están saliendo mal. Así que su hijo estaba comportándose más extraño de lo normal o mejor dicho, está volviendo a lo que era, pero a medias.

Pero lo más molesto es que Furihata al parecer no se está dejando llevar por la verdadera personalidad de su hijo. Y es el único que podría hacer que su hijo volviera a ser un digno león.

¿Y si al final este se estaba olvidando de su hijo? No, eso sí que no, arreglaría las cosas entre ellos dos o se cambiaria el nombre al más ridículo que se le ocurriese.

* * *

-¿Qué?-

-Un beso, es lo único que quiero, es lo más sensato para comenzar, además si nos ven besándonos será más fácil hacerles creer que vamos a salir juntos.-

-Me parece demasiado extremista Kuroko- Se rasco la mejilla- Además recién nos pusimos de acuerdo, no somos americanos para tomarnos las cosas con tanta rapidez.

-Pero les hará entender a esos tontos que vamos en serio.-Puso ambas manos en los hombros de Furihata y cerró los ojos expeliendo más de aquel olor que era tan atractivo a su nariz y a sus hormonas.

Furi tragó saliva de nuevo, pero hizo el intento, cerró los ojos e intento acercarse al chico con algo de timidez, sintió unos labios pero al abrir los ojos era Akashi quien había empujado a Kuroko bruscamente para besarle.

-No vas a besar a nadie que no sea yo. –Sentencio dándole una mirada firme y estaba furioso al haber encontrado a aquel par intentando besarse. –NUNCA. -Rugió.

 ** _Continuará._**


	6. Enojos y sorpresas

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió el chihuahua es algo cálido, agradable un olor conocido pero familiar, no supo cuánto había dormido ni como llego a su casa, los primeros rayos del sol estaban llegando a su habitación trato de estirarse pero algo lo retenía, cuando se fija quien es traga saliva. No podía ser ¿Se habían acostado juntos? Pero no sentía ninguna molestia en el trasero ¿acaso había sido al revés? Akashi lo abrazo más fuerte apegándolo a su cuerpo Kōki sintió el miembro erecto de este contra su cuerpo sintiendo algo de vergüenza. Al menos no estaban desnudos, lo cual era algo, aun así lo aparto de su lado con brusquedad. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación?

Lo último que recuerda fue que Akashi le robo un beso apartando a Kuroko con brusquedad. ¿Se había desmayado? Seguramente

Suspiro, realmente no sabía qué hacer con el pelirrojo. Ahora sabía quién era el Akashi "correcto" el del cual él se había enamorado en su niñez. Pero, también amaba al otro que era ahora.

Quizás lo mejor era alejarse definitivamente de su amigo y eso es lo que haría de una buena vez.

Alguien lo apego a su cuerpo de manera cariñosa tomándolo de la cintura. Obviamente el pelirrojo había despertado, Furihata hizo un gesto para apartarlo.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta! –Le dijo el castaño a quien lo abrazaba, quien hizo un gesto molesto, pero sin soltarlo.

–Eres mío y puedo tomarte cuando quiera Kōki, entiéndelo solo es cuestión de tiempo. Acepta las cosas como son, te unirás a mí. No sé qué pretendías con Kuroko, pero no voy a dejar que lo beses, eres mi prometido–

Furi se giró para quedar frente a frente con Akashi mirándole fijamente algo ya molesto y fastidiado de todo eso.

–Akashi-san, lo que paso en el pasado ya es pasado…Yo ya no lo amo–Lo miro fijamente mintiendo descaradamente, lo amaba como nunca pero ya estaba harto–Búsquese a alguien que lo ame de verdad. Yo me di cuenta que no puedo estar con usted.

El pelirrojo lo soltó de pronto tan rápido que Kōki se asustó pensando en que algo malo ocurriría. Sin embargo Seijūrō solo se mantuvo apartado mirando con mucha seriedad al castaño.

–Así que ¿Con que con esa estamos? Negando tus verdaderos sentimientos, bien-Se cruzó de brazos-A mí no me gustan los mentirosos, buscaré a otra persona entonces. –

El dorado del ojo de Akashi desapareció y apareció el de ambos ojos rojos. Al fin volvía a ser el de siempre, ya estaba dudando Furi que si el de ojo dorado no desapareciera.

–Furihata-kun lo siento por ser una molestia en todo este tiempo. – Dijo de pronto–Escúchame no sé qué me ha pasado, pero mis sentimientos…–

–Amas a Kuroko-san, lo sé no tienes que explicarme eso–Le interrumpió con una sonrisa su interlocutor–Yo creo que tu cerebro se confundió con cosas del pasado, esa es la verdad.

– ¡No! ¡Escúchame lo que pasa es otra cosa!–Como decirle que al fin tenía sus sentimientos claros y que sabía a quién amaba en verdad–Yo…

–Furihata Kōki–Apareció Masaomi abriendo la puerta de la habitación tan de pronto que a ambos sobresaltó– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Por qué aún no se unen? Falta muy poco para la boda. –

– ¿Eh? Es cierto pero yo quiero deshacer el compromiso, lo siento. – Furihata se inclinó en modo de disculpas–Yo no amo a Akashi-kun.

–Kōki…–El pelirrojo miro con mucha tristeza al chico. ¿Realmente no lo quería? Aunque era eso lo que le había pedido al castaño que hiciera en un principio. Ahora en verdad le dolía.

 _Ayúdame por favor, Kōki nos quiere abandonar._

"Que lo haga ese cobarde no me interesa más."

 _Sabes que tú lo amas._

"¿Y eso que? Le valió absolutamente nada lo que le dije, nos abandonará".

 _¿Te duele verdad? A mí también._

"¿Y eso que? Sigue sin aceptar que nos ama"  
 _  
¿Oíste lo que me dijo verdad? Creo que piensa que solo fue una confusión._

"Jum, le pasa por desconfiado si ahora se aparta"  
 _  
¿No eras tú el más interesado?_

El hombre mayor padre de Akashi negó mirando al chihuahua fijamente rechazando sus palabras de manera tajante y cruzándose de brazos.

–Lo siento Kōki, pero no puedo dejar que te niegues. Tú amas a mi hijo, lo sé bien y aunque lo niegues por su comportamiento sabes muy bien que esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos. –

Furihata se le suben los colores al rostro un poco tímido asiente, pero luego su mirada baja apenado.

–Pero esta unión no llegara, no sucederá, Sei solo se burla de mí, de hecho si no fuera por esta unión el estaría saliendo con Kuroko-kun seguramente. –

–Así que es eso…– Masaomi se tocó la barbilla y miro a su propio hijo. –Seijūrō quiero que me digas porque ya no te interesa Kōki, cuando eras pequeño hasta te querías casar con él.

El castaño se levanta de la mesa rápidamente, la verdad no quiere escuchar más al pelirrojo. Está cansado y fastidiado.

–No es necesario esto, en verdad yo ya estoy cansado de escucharlo decir que un día me quiere y el otro no. Que en un instante quiere que volvamos a ser lo que fuimos de niños y en otro momento que quiere que le ayude a conquistar a otra persona. No quiero oírlo mentir.

–Nunca te he mentido–Dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente al chihuahua, negando reiteradamente. –Solo estaba confundido.

–Solo que yo ya me cansé de tu extraña confusión. –Miro serio al león mayor– Lo siento señor Masaomi, pero no desisto de la idea del compromiso, no me casaré con él. Iré a mi trabajo si me disculpan o me regañaran por llegar tarde–Dicho esto hizo una reverencia disculpándose y marchándose de allí.

Estaba decidido. Le diría adiós a su oportunidad de estar con él, no quiere estar con él, simplemente porque siempre estará divido mientras este allí confundiendo el pasado con el presente. Lo mejor es quitarse del camino para que este con Kuroko o con quien realmente quiere.

* * *

Un peliceleste despierta confundido en los brazos de quien menos quería estar en ese momento. Al momento se escabulle entre el hombre que ya que no lo puede empujar por no ser tan fuerte como un Alfa puede escaparse al menos.

Pero cuando iba a levantarse es tomado del tobillo por el tigre.

–Tenemos que hablar Kuroko. –

–Y yo ya dije que esta conversación estaba terminada. –

– ¿Qué no entiendes que regrese por ti?–

El peliceleste resopla pesadamente y responde sin expresión como siempre.

–Por supuesto por eso te largaste con Himuro-san a los Estados Unidos. –Su voz sonó a pesar de su impasibilidad algo dolida– A mi simplemente me abandonaste aquí.

– ¡¿No estas escuchando que volví ahora por ti?! Vamos te enseñaré a grandes jugadores del básquet. –

El peliceleste hace lo que puede para soltarse de la mano que le agarraba.

–No me interesa, yo me quedare en Japón y jugare básquet aquí, tú puedes irte con Himuro-san y volver de donde viniste, no te necesito Kagami-kun, nunca más. –

– ¡Tatsuya está saliendo con un oso! ¡Deja de pensar cosas que no son!–Le dijo algo más irritado el tigre porque no sabía cómo calmar al chico del cual estaba enamorado y del cual parecía tercamente decidido a no ceder.

–Eres tú el que está pensando cosas que ya no son Kagami-kun, solo tú eres el que sigue enamorado, yo no, ya no. –

–Dices eso pero…–

La puerta corrediza se abrió de pronto y entraron dos personas una un chico que tenía un lugar coqueto debajo de su ojo y la otra Furihata un poco tímido.

–Este chico dice que lo contrataste aquí ¿Es cierto Taiga?–

–Ah, sí, Perdón por no presentártelo ayer Tatsuya pasaron muchas cosas, él es Furihata Kōki un amig–

El peliceleste se arrojó a los brazos del chihuahua quien se tapó la nariz de manera instintiva.

–Y mi novio Kagami-kun, no sé si lo notaron ayer con Akashi-kun pero casi nos besábamos si no fuera porque me arrojaron lejos. –Miro a Furi y acaricio su pecho–Deberías haberme defendido ayer Furihata-kun ¿O los S no son tan fuertes como un Alfa?–

El tigre enfadado empezó a emanar su aire de Alfa fuertemente hacia el chihuahua quien reacciono instintivamente también soltando algo de su esencia algo molesto. No era por defender a Kuroko ni nada de eso, pero tampoco se iba a sentir insolentado por alguien mayor aunque fuese un Alfa mayor que él.

Ambos se gruñeron de manera molesta preparándose para atacar, sin embargo un sartenazo de parte de Himuro a ambos chicos les hizo parar.

– ¡Peleas acá no! ¡Kuroko sé que estas enfadado por lo de Taiga pero cree que mi hermano te ama!–Gruñe molesto–My God! ¡Yo no entiendo porque mi hermano esta tan enamorado de ti!–

– ¿Enamorado? Si como no. Yo me retiro, nos vemos después Furihata-kun–

El chico fantasma simplemente salió por la puerta molesto.

– ¿Me vas a decir que fue eso Furi?– El tigre se sostenía la cabeza del golpe por la sartén hecho por el azabache y también porque temía otro golpe– Pensé que tenías algo con ese pelirrojo de ojos raros. –

El chihuahua bufó. Ahora que lo pensaba era pésima idea justo venir a trabajar con el ex de Kuroko cuando este mostraba su interés por él.

–Kagami-kun te dije que Akashi-san es solo mi amigo, no tengo ni quiero tener algo más con él. –

Kagami no pudo evitar reírse un poco y el chihuahua lo miro enojado y Himuro lo golpeo con la sartén de nuevo.

– ¡No te burles de los demás Taiga! ¡El trabajará con nosotros ten más respeto!–

– ¡Auuuuuuuuch! pero si no me burlaba, solo pensaba en que Furihata y Kuroko son muy parecidos cuando están enojados. Me pareció algo curioso–

El cachorro alzo las cejas no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido por aquella comparación.

– ¿No crees que deberías hablar bien con Akashi, Furihata? Tienes que ponerle los puntos claros, ambos está haciendo las cosas de manera impulsiva y ambos terminan mal por lo poco que he visto, pero por eso creo que ambos tienen que exponer sus puntos de vista ¿No lo crees?

–Pero, es que en verdad si te soy sincero Kagami-kun estoy un poco asustado de la conclusión final que saque Akashi-san, siento que mi presencia solo le hace mal.

– ¿Por qué no aprovechas y le dices a Akashi tus temores Furi? Es que si te guardas todo no sacaras nada más que simplemente no saber enfrentarte a tus miedos.

–Si supongo que si–Suspiro el cachorro aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Habían pasado bastantes horas en que Kōki se había ido y el padre había tratado de convencer al pelirrojo de que se disculpara con el chihuahua y de paso que intentase conquistarlo como un león que era, pero su propio hijo era bastante terco y al final decidió ser más liviano al respecto.

–Seijūrō, supongo que es en parte mi culpa de que las cosas con Furihata Kōki llegaran a este punto, pero hijo tienes que hacer lo posible para conquistarlo, es la persona que ha hecho más por ti, en un pasado te dije que no te enamoraras de él, pero es el único que ha sacado el lado leonino y fiero de ti. También tú lo amaste más que a ninguna otra persona ¿Por qué no lo intentas conquistar?

El padre puso una cara un poco más flexible que pocas veces su propio hijo había visto en él. En el caso del Akashi menor estaba con la mirada gacha, la verdad que el rechazo de Furi le dolía más de lo que podría imaginar.

–Lo sé, pero ahora el no confía en mi padre, no sé qué hacer al respecto. Todo porque solo hacia unas horas pensaba que mis sentimientos eran hacia Kuroko Tetsuya, pero no, solo me estaba negando a mí mismo. Kuroko es el Omega que es perfecto para mantenerse con estatus, alguien silencioso y discreto, quería de alguna manera ganar tu aprobación y fue por eso que me acerque a este. –Suspiro–Estaba cegado por mí mismo.

–Si tú lo arruinaste tú mismo puedes mejorarlo hijo, tienes que hablar con Kōki y marcarlo de una buena vez.

–No quisiera forzarlo.

El padre le dedico una mirada comprensiva, pero sería al mismo tiempo antes de volver a tomar la palabra.  
–Escúchame, tienes que volver a sacar tu lado leonino, conquistarlo, que el mismo quede impresionado con tu aura y quiera por sí mismo ser tu pareja.

– ¿Crees que eso pueda ser posible padre?–Miro con algo de desesperación al hombre mayor. Aún era un chico torpe, su otra parte aún estaba desligada de él mismo ¿Cómo podía arreglar todo?

Este asintió mirando con confianza al pelirrojo que aún estaba algo preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en más. Sonó el timbre y el mismo Seijūrō salió, quizás de las horas en que habían hablado este ya estaría de vuelta. Pero el que estaba de vuelta era Kuroko quien parpadeo al ver al pelirrojo tan sorprendido como este mismo.

– ¿Por qué siempre estás en la casa de Furihata-kun Akashi-kun?

–Estoy comprometido con él además siempre fui su amigo. –El peliceleste arqueo una ceja.

–Pues para él cree que solo estas confundido o que lo estas usando.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto molesto con la boca. No le gustaba que hablara demasiado de su chihuahua como si fuese algo suyo.

–Yo creo que el único que usado vas a ser tú.

–Lo dudo. –En una acción inesperada el peliceleste besa rápidamente a Akashi y se separa antes que este reaccionara.

– ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?–Bufó el león de mal humor haciendo una cara de asco. No le había gustado la sensación.

–Siempre lo sospeche…

El castaño acababa de llegar acompañado más atrás del tigre.


	7. Decepción y planes

No podía ser justo Furihata los había encontrado así. Esto era lo peor. Justo cuando quería arreglar las cosas parece que el destino se empeñaba en hacer que las cosas saliesen completamente al revés.

—Kōki esto no es…

—Es exactamente lo que parece. Akashi-kun me pidió ser su pareja Furihata-kun.

El de cabellos castaños parpadeo tratando de procesar la información. Aunque era posible y mucho que Kuroko estuviese utilizando a Akashi para alejar a Kagami. No podía negar que se habían besado frente a sus ojos. Cosa que no pudo evitar enojarse ante todo ello.

—Bien por ustedes, los felicito. Yo creo que Akashi-san necesitaba a alguien como tu Kuroko, un buen Omega.

— ¿¡Pero que rayos dices Furi?! —Hablo Kagami quien miraba con ganas de golpear al otro pelirrojo que le había prometido juntarlo con el peliceleste. — ¡Tú eres mío Kuroko deja de escapar de mí!

—Mejor vete a Estados Unidos y déjame en paz Kagami-kun.

El chico fantasma sujeto con más firmeza el brazo de Akashi quien había quedado un poco conmocionado ante las palabras de Furi.

 _¡¿Ves lo que pasa?! ¡Ahora Kōki nos odia!_

"Kuroko se está metiendo demasiado en nuestra vida, es tu culpa por hacerte el interesado en él"

 _Es que realmente pensaba que me gustaba._

"Tengo ganas de matar a cierto fantasmita ahora"

 _Yo solo quiero que Kōki confié en mí._

"También yo, nuestro amado sufre por esto y debemos compensárselo" __

El castaño se dirigió al león sosteniéndole la mirada fijamente.

—Lo más coherente es que estés con Kuroko. Piénsalo, desde que te comprometiste conmigo actúas de manera extraña, eso te hace mal. Estoy seguro de que si sigues con eso solo te harás daño a ti mismo Akashi-san. —Su voz trato de sonar animada pero se escuchaba demasiado plana.

—Kō…—El castaño le tapó la boca con una mandarina.

—No hable por favor. Ya no quiero caer más en aquellas mentiras. Ya no quiero más ilusiones. Ya basta.

Diciendo esto corrió impulsivamente hasta perderse mientras Kuroko y Kagami seguían discutiendo a los gritos.

Akashi se sacó la mandarina de la boca y empezó a pelarla para comérsela y preguntarse como haría para tener de una manera definitiva al chihuahua consigo.

Y pensando en esto no se dio cuenta cuando el tigre y el fantasma se separaron y este último le había tomado del brazo mientras Kagami se alejaba furioso e indignado con aquella situación.

— ¡Basta de tus estupideces Tetsuya! No quiero nada contigo—Hablo el de ojos distintos haciendo un movimiento bastante sutil pero suficiente para que el de pelo celeste lo soltara. —Has arruinado todo…

El de ojos celestes lo miro de manera calmada. Si fuera de manera normal hasta ayudaría a Akashi y a Furihata a unirse como pareja.

Pero lamentablemente el fantasma estaba despechado y una persona despechada muchas veces no se da cuenta, no toma conciencia de lo que hace, no importa cuántas veces se lo digan a la cara de que está arruinando su vida y la de los demás no hará caso hasta que el mismo haya tocado fondo.

—Tu no amas a Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun, mejor quédate conmigo, yo si te haría feliz—Hablo el peliceleste de manera tranquila aunque su corazón estaba en llamas de Furia. Una Furia contra Kagami que no se le pasaría fácilmente.

—Tu amas a Taiga, no me vengas con estas estupideces—Lo agarro del rostro sonriendo de la manera más psicótica que podía para asustarlo. —Estoy harto, más que harto que estés en medio de mi camino. Si vuelves a hacerlo voy a pelar tu piel como si fuese la de una manzana y se la entregare a ese tigre baboso por tus huesos.

Lo arrojo casi con violencia al suelo y fue a buscar directamente a Furihata detectándolo por su olor, parece que no había ido muy lejos aún así iría por él y lo haría que se casaran le comprobaría que esta vez sí lo amaba de verdad.

—Tú eres mío Kōki…

* * *

Kōki camino sin rumbo por la ciudad sin ninguna gana de volver a casa, no quería ir a ningún lado, solo quería desaparecer un momento, no quería que nadie lo notara en ese momento, sin embargo tropezó con una lata de cerveza y cayó encima de una persona.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Dijo mientras se reincorporaba como podía ofreciéndole la mano a esa persona que había caído al suelo por su culpa.

— ¡Tienes que fijarte más donde vas! —El que recién había caído al suelo se levantó tomando la mano ofrecida por el castaño—Esta ropa es de diseñador, espero que no la hayas dañado.

— ¿Ah? Ah, lo siento mucho. —Furihata hizo una reverencia realmente sentido— ¡Hare todo lo posible para compensárselo!

La persona sonrió sin dejar de parecerle simpático aquel chico, algo simplón, pero bastante amable.

—Bien, al menos quisiera que me invitaras a algo. —Hablo este acomodándose la ropa, quizás su día de mierda se arreglaría un poco debido a este chico.

— ¿Eh?

* * *

Masaomi se quedó con las manos entrecruzadas, mirando fijamente a las cámaras que había instalado por la ciudad, la casa de Furihata e incluso drones que rondaban el seguimiento de este. Ese Kuroko estaba estorbando demasiado en sus planes debía de hacer que este se reuniese con el chico alto o con quien fuera para que le dejase de estorbar.

Al menos las personas que había contratado acababan de llegar.

—Supongo que ya saben cuál es el plan… ¿O se los tengo que explicar nuevamente Shintarō Midorima, Takao Kazunari? — Puso una mirada afilada esperando ningún pero de parte estos.

—Está más que claro —Hablo el peliverde que acomodaba sus lentes pensando en cómo desarrollar bien ese plan encomendado —Sin embargo Akashi-san los signos de su hijo y el de Furihata Kōki no son compatibles…

—¿Acaso te pregunte sobre eso Shintarō? No me importa que diga tu diosa Oha-Asa. Tienen una misión que cumplir y eso es lo que debe importarles a ambos, no importa que métodos utilicen pero ese par deben estar juntos.

El de cabello negro llamado Takao Kazunari reprimió una risita cuando reprendieron a su compañero, pero poniéndose serio con el asunto en el cual tendrían que intervenir ahora mismo la verdad que le parecía un poco extremo el método que Masaomi requería para unir a esa pareja, pero a él no le importaba mucho en realidad, había una buena paga y eso era por lo que venía.

—Haremos lo necesario para que estén juntos Akashi-sama. Mi compañero y yo tenemos muy buen ojo y puntería, así que todo saldrá perfecto.

—Así lo espero. Y no lo maten, si matan a alguien sus vidas estarán en riesgo. ¿Lo entendieron?

Ambos asintieron, al salir el de cabello verde estaba haciendo un gesto desagradable.

—Si no fuera por la paga le diría un par de cosas por no aceptar a Oha Asa…ese hombre es demasiado—Takao Kazunari le puso un dedo en los labios alegremente tratando de hacer callar a su compañero de misión. —Guarda silencio—Le dijo con una alegre sonrisa. —Recuerda lo que escuchaste esta mañana: Las paredes tienen oídos.

El peliverde asintió serio. Era mejor guardar silencio si ese hombre les daba el monto acordado después de lograr el cometido que debían lograr, usarían todos los recursos a su alcance para hacerlo.

Ahora solo debían localizar donde podría encontrarse el objetivo principal para proceder a lo que realizarían como "Operación cupido"

Midorima hizo un gesto y su acompañante se transformó en un halcón. Su primer objetivo no era Kōki aunque lo pareciera.

* * *

El que había chocado con Furihata estaba de mejor humor ahora que le habían invitado a un helado de fresa cortesía del castaño que sentía que sus ahorros se le irían muy rápido en este mes tan conflictivo.

— ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! —Comento animado el chico de cabello rubio. —Es cierto no me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

Furi parpadeo es verdad, no se habían presentado.

—Soy Furihata Kōki.

El rubio se sobresaltó y casi escupe el helado que estaba comiendo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡¿ERES EL NOVIO DE AKASHICCHI?! —Ahora el sorprendido era el castaño ¿Cómo que el novio de Akashi?— ¡Perdóname Furicchi por obligarte a usar tu dinero! ¡Yo soy Kise Ryōta, modelo, actor y jugador sensual de básquet! ¡No le digas a Akashicchi que te obligue a salir conmigo!

—Yo no soy el novio de Akashi, él está enamorado de otra persona…

Kise alzó las cejas, desde que él tenía conocimiento del pelirrojo recordaba que incluso se quería casar con el castaño.

— No sé ¿Estás seguro de que es así Furicchi? —Miro al chico que tenía una mirada triste y algo perdida, seguro hundido en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos.

—No es que haga falta mucho para saber que es así, los vi besarse, eso es lo que para mí es una señal que no es un error. Él lo ama. Varias veces me lo dijo y yo incluso traté de ayudarle…Pero últimamente estaba raro, decía que me amaba a mí en realidad convirtiéndose en una persona diferente. —Suspiro largamente para luego apretar los puños con rabia— Sin embargo la prueba es que lo beso a él. ¡Lo beso!

Kise miro se acomodó el cabello de manera sensual, al menos para quienes lo vieran atractivo sí (y no eran pocos) miro comprensivamente al castaño pensando en cuál sería el motivo para que el pelirrojo actuase de esa manera con él.

—Pero… ¿Tu que sientes por Akashicchi? —Era una pregunta que debía de hacer en ese momento porque al parecer al chico si le dolía, pero tenía que estar seguro.

—Yo, yo…se supone que somos amigos. —Apretó la boca como temiendo que en el momento en que lo dijera algo malo fuese a ocurrir en ese instante.

—Eso no es lo que pregunte. Pregunte si sientes algo por él.

—No creo que deba contarle eso a alguien quien apenas conozco Kise-san.

—Por favor Furicchi, te sacaras un peso de encima si eres honesto con tus propios sentimientos ¿No lo crees?

Furi apretó los dientes mirando de lado y resoplo enojado antes de hablar sobre aquello en ese momento.

—Yo…yo lo amo, lo amé siempre. Pero ¿De qué me sirve eso? Yo no creo…digo no me sirve este sentimiento nada más que para sufrir, el no siente lo mismo por mí. Así que debo arrancarme este maldito sentimiento de una vez por todas…

El modelo tomo una de las manos de Furihata y se la acaricio de manera suave para que dejara de empuñarlas.

—Escúchame Furicchi ¿No has pensado que todo lo que hace Akashicchi tiene un motivo en especial? Piénsalo, si tú te empeñas en verlo solo como un amigo.

— ¡Pero si él sabe que lo amo! ¡Sabe, lo sabe por eso estoy harto!

Esta conversación se estaba convirtiendo en algo desagradable en verdad.

—No creas, quizás lo que quiere es que tú se lo demuestres directamente… ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—No quisiera arriesgarme de esa manera, me duele demasiado el corazón como para hacer algo.

Miro hacia afuera y vio que por allí estaba el pelirrojo cerca, el chihuahua tomo de la mano a Ryōta para salir de allí dejando rápidamente dinero encima

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera que me arrugas la ropa Furiccchi!

Salieron de la tienda y fueron hasta una calle donde creía que Akashi no podría encontrarles. Al menos no tan luego.

—Kise-san…—El castaño tomo aire de manera agitada después de tanto arrastrar corriendo al rubio. — No quiero hacer nada más, solo quiero escapar de él. Irme lejos olvidarme que existe en verdad. Eso es lo único que creo que me daría algo de paz.

— ¿Furicchi nunca ha pensado en la posibilidad que Akashicchi se haya fingido el papel de enamorado de otra persona para causarte celos? Si tú lo veías como un amigo quizás tomo ese camino para ver si te provocaba de alguna manera, si te alteraba de algún modo. Que yo sepa él se quería casar contigo y tener cachorros.

—Me encantaría que eso fuera cierto.

—Yo creo que si lo es, solo debes comprobarlo Furicchi…debes jugártela por él.

Por primera vez en ese espacio de tiempo después de hacia un rato Kōki sonrió de manera sincera.

—Es verdad, nada saco si huyo, quizás sea el momento de encararlo.

Una voz resonó bastante seria entonces.

—Pues podrías empezar explicándome ¿Qué haces con Ryōta en un callejón oscuro a estas horas?

Era Seijūrō, quien furioso con heterocromia en sus ojos donde uno tenía el parpado temblando solo de imaginarse que SU amado estaba teniendo una escena romántica con el modelo tenia los brazos cruzados indignado.

Esta vez ya no habrían peros.


	8. Mini infarto

Aquello parecía ser una mala coincidencia del destino, Kise trago saliva bastante intimidado por el aura oscura que Akashi emitía en ese momento, después de todo, Seijūrō era un animal mucho más poderoso y aunque Kise podía imitar algunas de sus habilidades no era nada comparado con él, es por ello que Ryōta retrocedió casi por instinto con el fin de que Akashi entendiera que por su parte no quería pelea.

Furihata miro fijamente a Akashi, quizás debería ser el momento de arreglar las cosas de una buena vez, debía hablar pero en ese momento se sentía bloqueado, no sabía qué hacer ¿Cómo debía explicar la situación? Realmente había tratado estar a solas con Kise, pero si Kōki lo decía corría el riesgo de empeorar la situación.

—Sei, no es lo que piensas…—Trato de hablar calmadamente aunque por el rostro de Seijūrō parecía que la sola frase lo había enojado aún más.

—Esa frase siempre es cuando lamentablemente es lo que se piensa. —Miro a Kōki tratando de mantenerse calmado aunque no podía si no pensar algo malo si lo veía casi a escondidas con Ryōta Kise quien era nada más ni nada menos que un modelo reconocido por ser un imán de mujeres y Omegas sobre todo. Era un chico con carisma, parecía bastante animado y seductor. —Si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez.

Pero no estaba bien desconfiar de Kōki, el mismo que había estado haciendo las cosas mal, sin embargo, solo la situación le enojo sin poderlo evitar, fue el instinto. Ambos Akashis estaban conectados en ese momento por un sentimiento mutuo y eran los celos, aunque en ese momento el heterocromatico estaba dominando ese cuerpo. Su instinto de león le pedía marcar territorio.

Furi por su parte tomo aire tratando de calmar sus nervios de una buena vez, pero enfrentar al heterocromatico era difícil, no era como hablar con el Sei torpe, aquel con quien hace pocos días tenían una conversación de lo más normal, como amigos que se conocen de toda la vida. El del ojo dorado tenía un carácter casi imprevisible que lo hacía sentir casi al borde de un precipicio algunas veces, como una especie de mareo mental. Trago saliva, mientras sentía el corazón acelerado debido a sus propios nervios en ese momento.

—Sei, lo que pasa es…

* * *

A lo lejos, desde un edificio bastante alto, se podía apreciar a un par de personas, las cuales observaban atentamente la escena para cumplir el objetivo deseado en ese momento. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, solo un poco más y obtendrían lo necesario. El punto no era simplemente llegar y actuar sin miramientos, todo lo contrario, debían ser precavidos en cada acción, sino tendrían que cambiar la estrategia.

Pero ¿Cómo no iba a resultar aquel plan? Si era absolutamente perfecto, si realmente había amor funcionaria, sin embargo, eran las medidas extremas las que resultaban que simplemente hablar, ya que la mayor parte de veces se originaban malentendidos. No, era un buen plan lo que se necesitaba en esos momentos, algo radical con esa pareja.

Van a quebrar y sensibilizar uno de esos corazones, así es el único método en que se acepten, se amen y conformen su unión como siempre debió de haber sido.

Takao simplemente sonreía, ya tenía todo planeado desde el principio, ahora le tocaba a su amado Shin-chan lo siguiente.

No, el peliverde no era su novio, pero estaba enamorado de él y al parecer este también del de cabellos azabaches pero ninguno de los dos admitía o quería sincerarse con respecto a sus propios sentimientos, pero los demás sí que se daban cuenta de ello. Tenían demasiada sincronización. Llevaban unos pocos años en el negocio de unir parejas, pero siempre tenían unos buenos resultados, antes eran simplemente francotiradores, sin embargo Midorima arrastro a Takao a unir parejas, puesto que su Oha-asa, su especie de "diosa" le había dicho que era buena idea y quería un compañero.

 _***/Flash Back/***_  
 _  
"Awww no quieres sentirte solito Shin-chan"_

 _"Cállate Bakao"_

 _El chico halcón sonrió de manera jovial._

 _"De acuerdo, si tu Oha-Maja lo pide a mí no me molesta Shin-chan, creo que hacemos un buen equipo"_

 _El chico rana asintió sin querer admitir que había algo más que eso, una necesidad ferviente de no querer separarse del otro, algo que ni el mismo sabia definir, algo que no podía explicar en ese momento._

 _"Es Oha-asa, Bakao. Pero te agradezco que quieras unirte aunque no es que fueses tan relevante"_

 _El halcón soltó una risita que no pudo evitar._

 _"Si Shin-chan, lo que digas"_

 _***/Fin Flash Back/***_

—El objetivo ya está en la mira —Hablo Midorima ya con su cuerpo a la normalidad y en ese momento apuntando fijamente a quien iba a ser el objetivo—Solo un tiro y nuestra misión estará finalizada. Oha Asa no me falles ahora.

Apretó el gatillo y disparó.

Pero no consiguió su objetivo.

* * *

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién había tratado de dispararle a Seijūrō? Kōki había empujado de manera impulsiva al pelirrojo antes que una bala se incrustara en el corazón de este aunque ya se había apartado un poco.

Furi miro donde creyó sentir el disparo y aunque los tres sobre todo Ryōta y el mismo Kōki eran los más shockeados al respecto este último tomo de las manos a ambos para salir del lugar escuchando más disparos que cada vez parecían más cerca ¿Quién quería dispararle a Sei? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué?

El mismo Akashi estaba sorprendido. Pero no por eso dejaría que le pasaría algo malo a su pareja, claro que no. Parece que quien disparaba solo lo quería a él. Así que tomo una apresurada decisión.

Casi arrastro a Furi y a Kise de las manos esta vez tomando el mando y doblando en un edificio que creía no llegarían los tiradores miro a Kōki y a modelo rubio que estaba casi histérico que no había dejado de gritar o chillar en todo momento desesperado.

Seijūrō en ese momento ignorando todo pues al cruzarse con la mirada de Furihata supo que era capaz de todo en ese instante por esa persona de ojos cafés, que ese sentimiento era más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese podido sentir por Tetsuya o por cualquier otra persona, era una sensación, algo que no se podría describir exactamente, había un lazo que los unía, un lazo invisible e indestructible, lo sabía. Estaba seguro que así era.

Se acercó al castaño y tomándolo del rostro beso suavemente su frente sintiendo esa piel suave y tibia en sus labios al depositar ese acto suave y lleno de sentimiento. Este siempre lo había cuidado cuando él estaba en su etapa torpe, ahora quería ser el quien lo cuidase a partir de ese momento y para siempre.

—Kōki, ve a casa por favor. Tratare de distraer a los francotiradores, ellos me quieren a mí.

— ¡No digas estupideces Sei! ¡No voy a permitir que hagas una locura! —Dijo el castaño enfadado. Odiaba que lo viese como alguien indefenso. Pero también odiaba que el pelirrojo quisiera arriesgar su vida. No iba a permitir esa locura. —Vámonos todos a casa por favor.

Furi hasta podía sentir que el corazón se le estrujaba de un dolor intenso de solo de pensar que la persona que amaba podría morir.

—Vamos Kōki ¿Piensas que esos tipos realmente me pueden matar?

—No sé si hablo con el Sei normal o no, en realidad ni siquiera sé cuál de los dos es el…bueno "el" verdadero, pero no creo que esto deba terminar de esta forma. Así no me gusta así no lo quiero.

El pelirrojo sonrió con suficiencia, el heterocromatico desplazo totalmente al otro Akashi, aquel que era llamado por de ojos bicolor como "erróneo"

Nuevamente estaban divididas aquellas personalidades.

—Nadie nunca podrá matarme nunca. —Su sonrisa se convirtió en una depredadora dirigiéndose al lugar donde creía que venían los disparos esquivándolos con una habilidad digna de aplaudir y ovacionar incluso, puesto que los disparos parecían hechos con una puntería y precisión casi exactas.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido de susto de parte de Furihata, pero no es que le hubiesen herido a este ni a Kise que hace rato estaba en shock y ni podía hablar. Si no que una bala cayó a un policía que se había acercado al parecer a hablar con el modelo y ahora yacía en el suelo ¿Muerto?

—Ah….A-A-Aominecchi ¡NOOOOO! —Kise pareció reaccionar de pronto aferrándose al cuerpo supuestamente inerte del policía.

—Shin-chan, creo que tendremos que cambiar de estrategia, si se enteran que le disparamos a un policía estaremos en aprietos…

—Ese imbécil tuvo que atravesarse, maldita sea a Akashi Masaomi no le gustara esta mierda. —Mascullo entre dientes el peliverde enfadado, puede que pudiera ser educado frente a ciertas personas pero cuando se le soltaba la lengua podía ser bastante grosero sobre todo cuando estaba enfadado— Hay que cambiar al plan de las feromonas.

El chico halcón alzo las cejas pero al mismo tiempo sonrió emocionado, esa estrategia no la habían usado puesto que el disparo siempre servía siempre para que creyendo que la otra persona estuviese muerta los sentimientos del otro se sinceraran y quedaran juntos. Claro esas balas no mataban de verdad, solo les daba un efecto de falsa muerte a sus víctimas.

—Si quieres puedes dejarme ese trabajo a mi Shin-chan, sabes que la gente se acerca más a mí, cuando ese cachorro agarre confianza con que somos amigos ¡pum! Trabajo realizado.

—Sí, si lo que sea, ahora vámonos antes que manden policías a buscarnos.

—Ustedes dos ¿Qué pretendían disparándome? —Akashi Seijūrō estaba enfrente de ellos en aquel instante uno de sus ojos era completamente dorado e irradiaba un aura fiera.

—Se armó la gorda. —Takao Kazunari y Midorima Shintarō se miraron entre sí para después mirar al pelirrojo que se acercaba a ellos con esa peligrosa aura.

* * *

Furihata y Kise miraban el cuerpo del policía en el suelo hasta que luego de unos minutos el rubio soltó el cuerpo.

— ¡Bah! ¡No está muerto! ¡Vámonos Furicchi! — Tomo de la mano al chico que se quedo completamente confundido ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿No esta muerto? Pero si vieron ambos que le llego un balazo a la cabeza del policía moreno, que ahora lucía un chichón en la cabeza al ser soltado tan bruscamente por el rubio.

—Espera un momento tenemos que ver qué sucede ¿Y Sei?

El rubio hizo un gesto de indiferencia o más bien cansancio con la mano como si apartara una mosca imaginaria.

—Pensé que conocías bien a Akashicchi, Furicchi. —Kise puso un tono de voz como estresado, pero es que aquel moreno con el que se habían topado era la persona que menos quería ver el modelo en ese momento. Aunque al pensarlo un poco después le mostro una sonrisa al castaño, no era su culpa lo de sus problemas sentimentales aunque bien que había tenido un día de mierda no quería arruinarlo más amargándole el día a otros.

Furihata se quedó pensativo por lo dicho por Kise. El conocía a Akashi en cierto modo, pero también se estaba dando cuenta de que había aspectos desconocidos del pelirrojo para él.

—Creía conocerlo…Ahora ni siquiera sé bien quién es él. Quisiera conocer que hay por su mente.

—Puedo ayudarte con ello Furicchi~—Hablo animadamente Kise con una sonrisa brillante.

* * *

—No importa que estés aquí, me niego a decirte mis objetivos. —Hablo el peliverde de manera seria al pelirrojo desafiándolo directamente.

—No creo que sea buena idea desafiarme…—La voz del pelirrojo sonó más seria aun si podía.

El chico halcón pensó en ese momento que quizás era más prudente invertir aquella situación que se veía tan absurda en aquel instante.

—Shin-chan, usa el cerebro. Esto nos podría convenir para realizar nuestro objetivo, después de todo—Hizo una ligera pausa para sonreír después—Esto nos conviene a los tres.

Se acercó a Akashi sin pudor y le tendió la mano amistosamente con una sonrisa. Este desconfió un poco, pero al ver el semblante del chico halcón termino dándole la mano.

—Un gusto, soy Takao Kazunari y mi tonto compañero es Midorima Shintarō ¡Un gusto conocerte descendiente del clan león! Nosotros podemos ayudarte a obtener lo que quieres: El amor de Furihata Kōki.

Hizo una sonrisita de suficiencia, en vez de tener un enemigo lo mejor que era hacer en estos casos era tener un aliado, pero ¿Qué harían estos tres personajes y como lograrían ese objetivo?

* * *

En otro lado, lejos, pero no tanto, un chico fantasma planeaba su siguiente estrategia para que el tigre ya lo dejase en paz y este método si le resultaría de una vez por todas. No quería verlo, no quería saber nada más de él.

No importaba con quien arrasaba en ese momento y si hería a alguien con tal de conseguir un poco de paz.

Y su paz era librarse de aquel que volvía a remarcar sus heridas con solo su presencia, cada vez que lo veía sangraba de manera interna, le dolía el corazón.

Por eso mismo, lo mejor es que aquella persona regresara por donde vino.


	9. Plan extremo: parte 2

_Prometieron irse juntos a Estados Unidos para jugar al baloncesto Kagami era la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Era el único con el cual había podido ser el mismo y no sentirse mal por ser un cambiaforma diferente a los demás que se transformaban en animales o incluso podían transformarse en otras personas._

 _La mayoría diría que alguien que hacia su cuerpo transparente seguramente se llevaría bien con alguien que fuera del tipo que cambiaforma que son de minerales o metales._

 _Kagami siempre lo animaba, incluso cuando en esa época antes de conocerlo, había sido rechazado recientemente por Ogiwara por supuestamente haber sido "humillado" como Alfa por sus amigos, que en verdad para Kuroko nunca esos chicos habían sido sus amigos_

 _Llego aquel amor por Kagami de un balonazo en la cara haciéndole caer inconsciente._

 _Cuando recobro la consciencia se encontró de frente con unos hermosos ojos rojos haciendo que su corazón latiera rápido y le hicieron desaparecer levemente haciendo que aquel quien le miraba se asustara pensando que Kuroko en verdad era un fantasma, el gesto exagerado cuando retrocedió, hizo que Tetsuya recobrara sus pigmentos al mismo tiempo que una pequeña risa salía de sus labios._

 _—E-eres real… ¡No hagas eso de nuevo! ¡Me asustaste!_

 _Kuroko se sorprendió, pues que supiera no había nadie que estuviese enterado de que hubiesen personas con su habilidad. Así que cuando por accidente lo veían desaparecer en verdad creían que era un fantasma o que su vista les había jugado una mala pasada._

 _El chico que había estado mirándolo tan cerca se incorporó del suelo al cual había caído de una forma aparatosa y se acercó a Kuroko tomándole del rostro._

 _—Lamento haberte causado daño, al menos tu cara no sufrió fracturas, al menos eso dijo el doctor a menos que sea un embustero. Estaba practicando básquet con unos amigos y sin querer envié la pelota lejos con mucha potencia y cayó en tu cara…me asuste cuando tu cara sangro al menos estas bien. Pagare cualquier daño, no te preocupes._

 _— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _—Kagami Taiga._

 _—Soy Kuroko Tetsuya y esto no se quedará así Kagami-kun hare que pague las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho._

 _El nombrado Kagami Taiga alzo las cejas confuso._

 _— ¿Y qué me hará un fantasmita como tú? —Dijo medio en broma._

 _—Va a tener que enseñarme a jugar básquet como castigo. Tu pelota es la principal culpable y tiene que asumir las consecuencias pelota-kun y su dueño Kagami-kun. —Le guiño un ojo tratando de ser coqueto aunque sabía que no era bueno en esas cosas, esperaba que el otro entendiera._

 _—Ok, pelota-kun y yo nos haremos cargo. —Kagami realmente encontraba muy hermoso a aquel Omega que parecía tan tranquilo con ese guiño no supo que quería, pero si deseaba conocer más a Kuroko._

 _Ambos prácticamente se habían enamorado a primera vista, pero ese amor se reforzó al conocerse mejor, aunque tenían a veces conflictos sabían resolverlos, se complementaban tan bien. Tetsuya pensaba que era su Alfa destinado así como Kagami pensaba lo mismo de él._

 _Era una soleada mañana de mayo cuando su corazón fue destrozado._

 _Kuroko se decepciono al ver que el tigre le sonreía a otro que no era él sorprendido de ver desde afuera mientras adentro estaba Kagami conversando con un chico de un flequillo oscuro con mucha confianza. Ardió de celos, pero se trató de calmar, sin embargo al ver que los dos llevaban un par de anillos como colgantes le hizo pensar lo peor._

 _No contesto los mensajes y Kagami tampoco lo buscó, lo peor es que días después se había marchado sin siquiera buscarlo para irse con él. Supo más pronto que tarde que se había ido con ese chico del flequillo llamado Himuro Tatsuya a USA terminando de partir su corazón._

* * *

Furihata quería hablar con Seijūrō, no supo que más le había pasado, no había podido dormir pensando en que una bala había atravesado su corazón, no podría imaginarse a quien ama muriendo de esa forma. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, Kise le dijo que confiara más en Akashi.

—Furihatacchi des… ¿No has dormido?

—No puedo Sei… ¡Sei tal vez esta lastimado por mi culpa!

— ¿Por qué es tu culpa?

—No lo sé…

Kise le da un golpecito en la cabeza.

—No seas bobo, además te dije que confiaras en Akashicchi ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices que lo amas? Arreglara todo ustedes quedaran marcados y se casaran fin del asunto.

—Ya te dije Kise-san, no creo que Akashicchi, digo Sei me ame, lo mejor es que este con Kuroko, él es a quien ama de verdad.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. —Negó con la cabeza. —Furihatacchi, debes darte cuenta que él lo hace para ponerte celoso. —Sonrió ligeramente—Preparé el desayuno ¿Vienes Furihatacchi?

Furi asiente levantándose de la cama estilo occidental de la casa de Kise, estaba en la casa del rubio porque les quedaba más cerca.

—Kise-san ¿Quién era ese policía al cual le habían disparado? Parecía muy especial para usted ¡Perdón tal vez pregunto demasiado!

Kise Ryōta asiente tranquilo, sabe que Furihata no quiere molestarlo así que contesta con tranquilidad.

—Mi ex, rompimos hace poco porque falto a una cita de ambos por querer ir a un evento donde estaría…su ídola Mai-chan.

* * *

Y desayunando un trio conocido planeaba el siguiente ataque en la casa de Akashi. Takao creía que era buena idea tener a Seijūrō de su lado para lograr su objetivo de que Kōki terminase junto a este.

—Por cierto Sei-chan ¿Cómo lograste subir tan rápido al edificio donde estábamos? No creo que te conviertas en un cohete o algo así —Takao se rio de su propio chiste

—Kazunari, no te tomes tantas confianzas…pero si quieres saber mi ayudante es un cambiaformas y una de ellas es un pájaro gigante.

— ¿A quién te refieres? No vimos absolutamente a nadie más que a ti.-Nanodayo.

Akashi sonríe de manera tranquila encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ustedes no se dieron cuenta pero siempre está allí, es uno de mis vigilantes personales, incluso está sentado con nosotros su nombre es Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Takao y Midorima se quedan absortos porque no lo habían visto incluso mientras comía con ellos hasta que Akashi se los indica con un gesto.

—Increíble—Mencionan a coro el dueto mientras el chico peligris hace una pequeña reverencia como saludo al ser mencionado.

—Kazunari, Shintarō apenas termine el desayuno quiero que hagan su trabajo, quiero a Kōki siendo mío ya.

Apenas dice eso siente que hay mucho alboroto en la mansión, unos griteríos. Y un chico conocido; Aquel tigre Alfa que era el novio de Kuroko parecía llevar algo en uno de sus brazos oculto y parecía furioso.

—¡¿EXPLICA ESTO AKASHI?! ¿POR QUÉ KUROKO TIENE UN HIJO TUYO?

Akashi no comprende absolutamente nada de lo que está sucediendo en ese momento.

—Explícate tu Taiga ¿Por qué vienes tan temprano decir tanto disparate?

Un chico peliceleste venia jadeando agotado siguiendo a Kagami.

—¡Devuélveme a mi hijo Kagami-kun!

—¡NO HASTA QUE ESTE BASTARDO ADMITA QUE SE RIO EN MI CARA! ¡Este hijo es tu hijo!

Kagami aun rabioso le muestra a su supuesto hijo que no es nada menos que un muñeco de mentiras. Sin embargo desde la perspectiva de otro recién llegado si parecía un bebé de verdad.

—No puede ser…Sei. Sei tiene un hijo con Kuroko. —Furihata había entrado detrás de Kagami y Kuroko a los cuales había visto teniendo una pelea desde afuera de la mansión, curioso y sobre todo queriendo saber cómo estaba Seijūrō entró ahora se sentía desfallecer.

—Kōki. —El Akashi del ojo dorado reacciono rápido acercándose a donde estaba Furi pero este retrocedió—Es solo un muñeco amor mío, es imposible que haya tocado a…

— ¡Claro que es tuyo Akashi-kun! —Kuroko le quito el muñeco a Kagami y apretó un botoncito haciéndole decir "Papá, Papá" — ¿Ves? hasta te llama, Akashi-kun. Quiero que te hagas responsable.

Akashi con su ojo dorado más notorio que nunca se acercó a Kuroko y le arrebato rápidamente el muñeco sacándole las pilas.

— No creo que un hijo de verdad use pilas ¿o sí?

Kuroko hizo crujir sus dientes al ver que su primer plan para alejar a Kagami de su vida no había resultado decidió usar el plan B mostrando un tatuaje falso de una marca.

—Pero si lo hicimos, mira, hasta ya me dejaste tu marca Akashi-kun, estoy embarazado.

—Deja de decir tantas estupideces Tetsuya ¿Kōki tu no le creerás a este…? ¿Kōki?

Seijūrō lo busco con la mirada pero el chico se había ido hace un rato. Miro a Kuroko realmente furioso, quien estaba discutiendo con Kagami a altas voces. Midorima le hizo un gesto de que se despreocupara Takao hablaría con Furihata.

— ¿¡Entonces me engañaste con el bebé Kuroko!? ¡No puedo creer que era un muñeco!—Hablo un Kagami totalmente indignado por haber sido engañado.

—Eso no te importa Kagami-kun, yo soy de Akashi-kun ¿No lo ves? —Le expuso la marca. Kagami la toco antes de que este se corriera dándose cuenta que la supuesta marca al parecer estaba hecha con lápices.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Kuroko? —Lo tomo de los hombros realmente dolido con sus acciones.

El chico fantasma evito su mirada, solo quería que se alejara de él. Que se fuese a Estados Unidos definitivamente y se casara con Himuro.

—Quiero que te alejes de mí. Que te vayas.

—Kuroko…perdóname por favor. No quise irme repentinamente.

Kuroko solo lo aparta con un empujón y sale de esa casa de manera rauda. Kagami es lo que le impide hacer una vida normal, pensar normalmente, lo único que quiere es no verlo más en su camino. Fue lo peor para él haberlo conocido.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo…no puedo creerlo—Kōki aún tenía la impresión de que Kuroko de que en verdad tenía un hijo de Akashi, no podía ser, no. Si así era toda esa mentira de que lo amaba era una farsa. Le dolía tanto el corazón, quería desaparecer.

Alguien le palmeo la espalda tan de pronto que reacciono como un gato asustado poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Oi, cálmate ¿Tu eres Furihata Kōki no? —Furihata asintió y sonrió alegremente aquel chico de cabello oscuro que le miraba curioso que ese fuera el chico por el cual estaban tratando de unir al hijo del poderoso Akashi-sama. —Soy Kazunari Takao, un gusto conocer al prometido de Sei-chan.

Takao hizo una leve reverencia respetuosa.

—Sei y yo no somos nada ¿¡Que no te das cuenta que tiene un hijo con otro!? Lo marcó seguramente, él y yo no podemos ser…de hecho nunca hemos sido nada.

—Mmm Pero tú conoces bien a Sei-chan por lo que sé y antes hasta tenía miedo de acercarse a ese chico. ¿No?

Furihata alzó una ceja ¿Cómo ese chico sabia esa información? Como contestando a esa pregunta Takao respondió.

—Su padre converso un poco conmigo Furi-chan, Decía que Sei-chan no era muy bueno con las palabras y algo torpe.

Parecía que el tal Takao se tomaba rápidamente libertades de llamar a la gente, le incomodaba que le dijera Sei-chan a Akashi, incluso más que el diminutivo de su propio nombre—Pues sí, lo era… ¿Pero entonces como explicas lo del bebé de Kuroko?

Takao se rio abiertamente de la preocupación de Furi quien se molestó un poco por eso.

—Desde donde veías tu parecía un bebé ¿No? Pero era un muñeco Furi-chan.

—No es verdad ¿Por qué Kuroko traería un muñeco? —Kōki miro algo incrédulo a la persona con la cual caminaba a su lado.

—Pues créelo, Shin-chan y yo te lo podemos asegurar. Shin-chan es un amigo por cierto y también estaba ahí.

Furi se acomodó el flequillo recordando a las personas que estaban allí, la verdad apenas si había captado porque la escena lo había traumatizado, pero si recordaba haber visto a alguien de lentes al parecer y un chico de cabello gris también o quizás alucinaba.

—De todos modos si se besó con Kuroko y la verdad estoy empezando a creer que esto de estar enamorado de mi es solo para celar a este y que se case con él.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que eres tú el elegido? —Takao hablo serio por primera vez, no le gustaba que Furihata viese las cosas de esa manera.

Furihata bajo la mirada, tal vez tenia baja autoestima, no se consideraba alguien genial ni nada de eso.

—No sé, siempre hemos sido por mucho tiempo amigos, que me vea de novio de un día para otro como que me es difícil de asimilar.

—Pero lo amas, se te nota demasiado. —Takao le guiño un ojo y Kōki se sobresaltó un poco sonrojado pensando en que tal vez era demasiado evidente. — ¿Ves? ¡Te pusiste rojito!

—No es que…bueno si ¡Pero no se lo digas! —Kōki miro amenazante a Kazunari quien se rio como si hiciera una travesura.

—Relájate Furi-chan no se lo diré—Le muestra una bolsa. — ¿Quieres un chocolate?

El joven se acercó a tomar un chocolate y comerlo tranquilamente, la verdad que le hacia una buena dosis de ello, son buenos si uno está algo deprimido. Sin embargo sentía algo extraño después de comer el primer bombón que parecía relleno con salsa de frutillas. Sentía algo de calor en su pecho.

— ¡Kōki! —Apareció Akashi justo en ese momento, los había seguido intencionalmente en silencio hasta ese momento.

Furi volteo y fue impulsivamente hacia la persona que vio con un irrefrenable deseo de besar y tocar a la persona amada.

Esos chocolates tenían el efecto de enamorar por un día entero a la primera persona que vieran después de comerlos. Takao se había apartado de la vista de Furihata después de eso, para que la primera persona que viese fuese Akashi.

 _ **Continuará**_


	10. Efecto inesperado o desesperado

_Furihata estaba incomodo, pero no por la situación en sí, si no por lo que llevaba puesto ¿El padre del pelirrojo no se iría a molestar? Llevaba el mismo traje de boda que el que había llevado su difunta madre, su cara estaba tan roja como una manzana, temía arruinarlo, además le quedaba enorme en su cuerpo de apenas cinco años._

 _Akashi estaba vestido con el traje de novio que también le quedaba enorme para su edad, pero no le importaba, iba a hacer su voluntad. Se acercó a Furihata con una leve sonrisa orgullosa y llena de suficiencia a pesar de corta edad tenía muy claro lo que quería._

 _Y quería a ese niño que era el único quien era el único que se le había acercado cuando había perdido a su madre, su padre solo lo hacía trabajar inhumanamente como si fuera un adulto, no le daba cariño._

 _Según este tenía que comportarse como un hombre ejemplar. Un perfecto ejemplo de líder del clan de los leones._

 _—Cookie, quiero que seas mío, tal vez nos casemos en muchos años más, pero quiero que este árbol—Un árbol de cerezo enorme. —Te recuerde nuestra promesa, ese vestido lo llevaras la próxima vez en nuestra boda oficial._

 _—Mi nombre es Kōki. No Cookie. —Balbuceo Furi apenas entendiendo lo que el otro quería decir exactamente, si ese traje tradicional blanco se manchaba seguramente el padre de Akashi se enojaría mucho. — ¿Esta seguro que quiere casarse?_

 _—Sí, siempre estaremos juntos. Eres el único que me hace feliz Cookie. —Seijūrō sonrió al ver las mejillas infladas del pequeño chihuahua, se veía lindo. —Está bien Kōki, no te enojes. Te daré un beso._

 _Kōki se sobresaltó ¿Akashi-san le daría su primer beso? Trago saliva, pero no se opuso aunque el corazón le llegaba a doler de lo rápido que latía, estaba muy nervioso mientras los labios color cereza de Akashi se acercaban._

 _— ¡Amo Akashi! ¡Su padre lo llama inmediatamente! —El ama de llaves había salido esta vez en busca del pelirrojo, temía la furia del hombre cuando le informaron que el pequeño Sei había sacado las ropas de matrimonio sin permiso. — ¡Sera mejor que vaya porque está muy enojado! —Miro al pequeño Kōki que estaba algo asustado. — ¡Y tu sácate eso inmediatamente! ¡Que atrevimiento! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerle a ese niño la ropa de..?!_

 _—¡ KŌKI SE CASARÁ CONMIGO! —Le rugió Seijūrō a la mujer ferozmente protegiendo a Furi quien ya se estaba sacando el traje quedando solo con la ropa que traía puesta ese día. — KŌKI SERA MI ESPOSO Y ME DARA CACHORRITOS._

 _Furi le entrego en silencio el traje blanco bien doblado a la señora con miedo._

 _—Akashi-san, no te expongas a un castigo, mejor ve. —Le digo con la voz más tranquilizadora que pudo en esa situación_

 _Aunque Seijūrō estaba enojado casi para emprender contra quien sea, le dio la razón a Kōki asintiendo, no quería que su padre le prohibiese verlo por ejemplo de castigo así que hizo caso._

 _—Mañana nos veremos. —Le dijo con una sonrisa. Furi sonrió a su vez con timidez._

 _—Sí._

 _Kōki no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que sentimientos tan fuertes le embargaban en el pecho al casi sentir los labios de Akashi ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz? No quería despegarse de Seijūrō nunca y si quería ser su pareja._

 _Sin embargo al día siguiente…_

 _—Es mejor que seamos amigos. —La forma de hablar del pelirrojo había cambiado por completo, parecía otro niño. —Además los amigos nunca te abandonan ¿Verdad?_

 _Furi lo miraba extraño ¿Por qué? Aunque la fuerte sensación en el pecho se le había ido, no había sentido alivio, si no dolor._

 _—Sí, supongo que sí. Entonces solo amigos. —No lloró sino hasta después de que Seijūrō se fuera, le dolía tanto. Era un dolor tan intenso._

 _Aunque intento fingir que nada pasaba no podía, se dio cuenta tarde después que siempre había estado enamorado de Akashi Seijūrō._

* * *

Lo besó apasionadamente acomodando su cuerpo al suyo, acariciando sus hebras color café oscuro correspondiendo a sus ansias de caricias y besos fogosos.

—Yo te amo Sei, siempre te he querido. No te vayas con Kuroko-kun por favor, ámame a mí. —Kōki abrazó más fuerte a Akashi atrevidamente haciendo que su olor llegara a las fosas nasales de este último.

—Kōki, yo solo te amo a ti, no podría irme con nadie más. —Acaricio sus labios y aspiro el olor de Furi haciendo que quisiera tomarlo como suyo allí mismo.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo con él al dormitorio donde lo despojó de sus ropas e hicieron el amor con pasión que habían reprimido hacía mucho tiempo y marcándolo de una buena vez. Ahora Kōki era suyo y nada los separaría.

…

…

…

Así debía de haber sido….

Pero el plan no había funcionado.

Cuando se había volteado para ver a Akashi, Furihata vio a otra persona que se atravesó en su camino.

Un chico moreno que le daba la impresión de haber visto antes.

—Oi ¿Tú no eres el chico que estaba con Kise? ¿Sabes algo de él?

Furi no sabía ni entendía porqué, pero quería besar al moreno sin explicación alguna, se sentía enamorado. Era una especie de pasión ciega e irracional.

Se abrazó al policía dedicándole una mirada completamente perdida en ese instante.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Oi ¿No crees que te estas pegando demasiado? Soy Aomine Daiki.

Ese nombre en ese instante y debido a la droga despertó miles de emociones en su corazón en ese instante.

—Lo amo Aomine-san—Se acercó más a la pantera que lo miro incrédulo como Furihata acercaba sus labios a él.

—Aléjate de Kōki, Daiki—Seijūrō estaba furioso ¿Por qué Daiki se había atravesado justo en ese momento? Esto no podía ser cierto, ahora Kōki estaría 24 horas enamorado de una persona que no era él.

Le puso una mano en la boca a Furihata alejándolo de él lo más que podía.

— ¡¿No ves que es él el que me acosa Akashi?! —El policía estaba algo irritado porque Furi estaba pegado a él de una forma muy amorosa y si Kise se daba cuenta que tenía el olor de otro seguro se enfadaría más. — ¡Dile que me suelte!

Seijūrō se acercó y abrazo de la cintura a Furi alejándolo de Aomine quien resoplo aliviado pero Furihata le gruño a Akashi muy molesto.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! Tienes a Kuroko-kun Akashi-san y yo creo que estoy enamorado. —Se quedó mirando a Daiki embobado—Aomine-san ¿Tendría una cita conmigo? Desde que lo vi tengo una pasión que no puedo contener… ¡Siento mucha pena pero ni siquiera puedo esconderlo! ¡Te amo y quiero que todos lo sepan!

Furihata no sabía porque se sentía tan desinhibido, quería incluso ser marcado por el moreno. Aomine no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca le habían dicho esas cosas tan de frente y tan rápido. Akashi sostenía con toda su fuerza a Kōki quien luchaba desesperadamente para lanzarse a los brazos de su supuesto nuevo "amor".

Daiki no negaba que el chico era lindo y si no estuviera enamorado tal vez se lo llevaría a la cama, pero a quien amaba era a Kise ¡E incluso pensar en meterse con ese chico estaba mal! Ah si Kise se enteraba seguro se enfadaría aún más.

Seijūrō suspiró, era doloroso escuchar estas palabras de Kōki, palabras de amor a otra persona que no era él. Ahora se daba cuenta lo doloroso que había sido para este cuando le decía que Kuroko le gustaba.

—Kōki, piensa un poco, si realmente estuvieses enamorado de Daiki ¿No crees que te costaría decir mucho las palabras que dijiste ahora mismo? Estoy seguro que irías más lento.

—Cállate Akashi-san. Déjame en paz ¿Acaso no es esto lo mejor? Yo me siento liberado ahora de ti ¡Estar enamorado de ti era una pesadilla al ser solo tu amigo! Ahora que ya no te amo a ti ya no sufriré nunca más por tus indecisiones, seré feliz con Aomine-san, yo lo haré feliz como nadie puede hacerlo, estoy seguro de lo que quiero y lo quiero ahora es a él.

Akashi nunca se había sentido así de solitario, esas palabras le habían calado hondo, tanto el de ojo heterocromatico como el de ojos rojos sufrieron al oírlo. Sus dos personalidades parecían contrariadas, no había soltado a Furi, sin embargo se dijo que tal vez debía hacerlo, estuvo a punto de aflojar su agarre, cuando Takao se acercó a él y ayudo a sostener a Furi mientras el moreno mejor se alejaba, no entendía nada y la verdad le asustaba un poco la situación, al menos si tenía que ver con Akashi ese chico no era nada bueno.

Takao se iba a retirar pensando que todo había salido bien hasta que escucho los gritos del chihuahua sostenido por Akashi y tratando de colgarse del cuello de un policía. Kazunari se acercó a ayudar, seguramente las palabras dichas por Furi en ese estado habían derribado en algo la moral del pelirrojo, pero todo eso era por causa de la droga.

Tenía que hacer algo, si no Furi estaría persiguiendo todo el día al moreno y en algún momento este podría llegar a ceder.

—Furi-chan, cálmate, no digas esas cosas. Tengo una idea ¿Quieres tener el amor de ese chico? —Akashi puso una mirada incrédula como si no pudiera creer lo que oía pero Takao le hizo un gesto de que le siguiese la corriente.

—Sí, claro que quiero…por eso debo ir con él. Quiero ser suyo.

Akashi resoplo ruidosamente, es que no podía creer que realmente dijera esas cosas, sabía que era efecto de la droga pero como le molestaba internamente.

—Vamos, ven conmigo Furi-chan, nos reuniremos con él—Le guiño un ojo a Seijūrō haciendo que soltara a Furihata quien si estuviese pensando racionalmente se preguntaría como rayos Akashi lo había soltado tan fácilmente.

Furi cayó fácilmente en la trampa que Takao le preparó, llegaron a un hotel de la corporación Akashi. Y cuando Kōki entro en una habitación lo encerró con llave y Akashi dio la estricta orden que no lo sacaran de esa habitación por nada.

—Sera mejor dejarlo allí hasta que pasen las horas que dura el efecto, aunque me preocupan las otras habitaciones de ese hotel Sei-chan.

—No te preocupes, en esas habitaciones no pueden salir los sonidos, así que la mayoría los ocupa como…

— ¿Hoteles de amor?

—Exactamente.

—Bien pensado, llamaré a Shin-chan a ver que hacemos al respecto. Lamento este error, pero te ayudaremos créeme.

Seijūrō se sentía desolado, Furihata le había dicho prácticamente que el amor que había sentido era una carga. No era consiente lo sabía, pero no evitaba el dolor.

Odiaba tanto el no haber luchado antes por ese amor que sentía por Kōki, debió haberle dicho sinceramente a su padre que no le importaba nada excepto Furi, no haberse bloqueado de ese modo, no haberse duplicado en pensamiento, ahora estarían felizmente casados o tal vez no.

Fuera como fuese no puede cambiar el pasado, ahora es el presente lo que importaba.

* * *

Kōki esperaba pacientemente a Aomine desnudándose para que lo hiciera suyo, pero luego lo pensó bien, tal vez era muy rápido, primero quería que lo besara y lo mimara, despertó sus hormonas para que en cuanto lo viese no lo pensara mucho…

Aunque pasaban las horas y no llegaba ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Le había pasado algo malo? Parpadeo dándose cuenta recién de lo ocurrido, llamó a la puerta esperando que le escuchasen y al número de la recepción del hotel pero lo ignoraban por completo.

Se cruzó de brazos molesto, esto debía de ser obra de Akashi. ¿Qué no podía entender que amaba a otro ahora? Ahora tendría que buscar el método de salir de allí solo.

Tenía una idea.

* * *

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Oi Kise ¿Me estas oyendo?

El rubio se puso a ver el celular mientras se terminaba de comer un helado bastante grande. Había accedido a la cita que Aomine le había pedido de mala gana sin escucharlo realmente, no iba a ceder y perdonarlo tan fácil

—Dije que vendría a tu cita, no que te oiría precisamente. —Kise hizo una mueca dejando de escribir en el celular para mirarlo con fastidio— No estás preparado para una relación.

—No me vengas con eso, si quisiera podría hacer mi pareja a cualquier persona que se me diera la gana, hoy un chico dijo que se había enamorado de mi nada más verme.

Kise se rio tapándose la boca de manera burlesca.

—Claro, lo que digas y yo soy Napoleón Bonaparte, Aominecchi.

—Si es la verd…—El celular del moreno sonó en ese instante. Abrió un poco los ojos al oír el mensaje pero supo que no podía perder tiempo así que se levantó de la mesa. —Debo ir a hacer un trabajo, al parecer hay un chico encerrado en un piso de hotel. Aunque no creas que te dejare solo, vienes conmigo.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo coloco de manera rápida en la moto donde irían juntos.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Oye! ¡AOMINECCHI A MI ME DAN MIEDO LAS MOTOS NO JODAS!

— ¡Solo sostente fuerte y ya! —Le puso un casco extra que tenía y se puso a andar a toda potencia con Ryōta aferrado a él como si fuera una garrapata, muerto del miedo.

* * *

Aomine no supo que cuando abriría con una llave especial aquella puerta de hotel se encontraría justo con el chico que lo había abrazado en la tarde arrojándose nuevamente a su cuello y buscando besarlo.

—Oi, oi ¿Esto es una broma?

—Llegaste a salvarme Aomine-san, te amo—Dijo sacándose la mano del moreno que había puesto en su boca nuevamente. —Aprovechemos el lugar y hazme tuyo.

Lamio uno de los dedos de Daiki de una manera algo provocativa, lo cual cierto rubio conocido se irrito bastante al verlo. Aomine retiro su mano un poco anonadado que el chico no tuviera pudor alguno.

— ¡FURICCHI! ¡¿No se supone que estás enamorado de Akashicchi?!

Furihata miro entonces a Kise mientras se aferraba de un brazo a Aomine quien intentaba apartarlo como fuese.

—Lo estaba, pero ¿Sabes? Esta tarde apenas vi a Aomine-san me enamoré perdidamente de él, quiero ser su pareja…

—No sabes que estás diciendo Furicchi…— ¿Porque el chihuahua esa actuando tan irracional de pronto? Es como si fuera otra persona, incluso si realmente estuviese enamorado de Aomine. Eso no era normal en Furihata.

—Ya sé que soy muy sexy e irresistible y mi cuerpo es algo que todos codiciarían tener en su cama ¿Furi? Pero yo er…a mí me gusta Ryōta —Tomo del brazo al rubio y lo apego a él.

—No lo recomiendo como novio Furicchi, él te dejará por sus idols.

— ¡Ya sabes que estoy arrepentido por eso! ¡Ryōta por favor! —Termino de apartar al castaño—Ya lo hemos hablado, no volverá a pasar.

A Kise se le ocurrió una idea, no es que quisiera hacerle caso a Aomine, de hecho hace poco lo quería ver lo más lejos de su vista, pero tal vez se le quitaría esa extraña manía con la pantera a quien empujo dentro de la habitación metiéndose con él y a Kōki dejándolo fuera de esta cerrando la puerta.

—Por fin me has entendido ¿Eh? —Hablo Daiki un poco arrogante sonriendo pensando que Ryōta le había perdonado.

—No es eso, aun no te perdono del todo, solo me preocupa Furicchi, es que no está actuando de manera normal, parecía un enloquecido. No sé qué fue lo que le paso, pero creo que debemos hacer que no te vea de momento.

—Vamos, ven acá…aprovechemos que estamos solos. —Aomine se acercó y abrazó al rubio por detrás.

Kise alzó una ceja y luego las frunció.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Yo creo que es la mejor idea…así ese chico sabrá que solo somos tu y yo.

—Aominecchi…

* * *

Akashi después de haber sido informado se sentó al lado de Furi que esperaba fuera de la habitación renuente a salir de allí por ningún motivo, le trajo mantas y algo para comer, Kōki solo quería ver a Aomine el efecto de las drogas aún no acababa, eran las 4 de la mañana.

—El no saldrá de allí, esta con su novio. No vendrá por ti Kōki—Le dijo de manera firme.

—Yo quiero esperarlo.

—No quiero que te enfermes, Kōki.

—Haré lo posible Akashi-san…

Akashi tenía los ojos rojos, el heterocromatico se había refugiado en las sombras, algo le decía que su "alter ego" No volvería en un buen tiempo.

Tal vez nunca.

Solo a las 6 de esta Furihata se había quedado dormido. Seijūrō cuando Kōki se durmió lo cargo en brazos hasta llevarlo a su casa y a su habitación de la mansión principal acariciando sus mejillas dormido

—Fue pésima idea haber recurrido a una droga afrodisiaca…perdóname. —. Lo beso en los labios manteniéndose aferrado a él en caso de que Furi despertase antes y se quisiera ir, pero eso no paso, de hecho el castaño durmió todas las horas que había pasado en vela.

Y el efecto de la droga se había ido.


	11. El despertar

Lo que Furihata recordaba era haber comido un chocolate que le había dado Takao, luego sintió un enorme calor en el cuerpo, parecido al celo ¿Acaso había sido un afrodisíaco? La última voz que recuerda haber oído fue la de Akashi antes de tener la mente completamente nublada.

¿Acaso termino acostándose con él? No podía ser… ¿Entonces había sido marcado por Akashi inconscientemente? Se sintió asqueado, la persona que amaba había abusado de él tomándolo por la fuerza, aprovechando que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Empuño las manos estando indignado y rabioso por la situación. Así no quería ser de Seijūrō, no de esa forma tan abusiva, le importaba una mierda que él le marcase, no lo iba a aceptar de ese modo.

Miro la enorme habitación donde estaba, parecía que estuviese en una especie de prisión de oro o así lo sentía, se movió y sintió fuerte un hormigueo en el cuerpo o eso creyó sentir mientras bajaba de la cama ¿Cuántas veces había abusado de él? Lo único que hacía era enojarle aún más. Necesitaba su ropa, solo tenía puesta una bata de dormir…

El susodicho apareció con una sonrisa algo boba, lo cual molestó más a Furi y termino golpeándolo en la cara.

* * *

—Has fracasado completamente Takao Nanodayo…—Midorima ajusto sus lentes mirando serio a su compañero tomando un poco de té verde tratando de pensar como rayos siendo tan hábiles en sus misiones habían fallado tanto en esta. —Definitivamente debí comprar un lucky ítem más grande.

Su acompañante frunció las cejas mirando intensamente a su compañero.

—Mi plan era perfecto, simplemente no había premeditado que alguien más apareciera frente al chico chihuahua—Miro su propia taza de té realmente molesto con la crítica hecha por el más alto ¿Quién se creía que era? Lo único que hacía era comprar productos inútiles que supuestamente le traían suerte. — ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? ¿No puedes verdad? No eres bueno con los asuntos amorosos, tú te guías totalmente por la estupidez de los signos, dijiste que eran incompatibles ¿Podrías tú Shintarō Midorima superar tus prejuicios y hacerlo?

Mirando a Kazunari con cara de pocos amigos, Shintarō puso la boca en una perfecta línea, eso le había irritado bastante ¿Acaso realmente creía que por no ser tan social no podía juntar a aquella pareja de idiotas? Que no lo desafiara porque en desafíos el halcón seria el perdedor, no él.

—Bien, entonces yo los juntaré, te aseguro que puedo hacer lo que sea si Oha Asa esta de mi parte.

Su acompañante no pudo evitar una sonrisa algo boba en ese momento aunque su mirada seguía siendo una desafiante.

— ¿Y si no lo estuviese?

—Lo estará Takao, yo siempre logro que la suerte se ponga de mi lado—Se mostró confiado ante su compañero quien aún le dedicaba esa sonrisita que tanto le irritaba a veces. Tomo el té que tenía en sus manos y fue a conseguir el objeto de la suerte del día que era un rollo de papel de baño, conseguiría el más grande imaginable.

* * *

— ¿Por qué me pegaste Kōki? ¿Aún estás enamorado de Aomine? —Se sobo la mejilla un poco sorprendido pero dolido de que Furihata le tratase mal aún ¿Acaso el efecto de esa droga aún no se iba?

— ¡¿Y lo preguntas?! ¡Me drogas…! Espera ¿Aomine? ¿Qué tiene que ver Aomine-san en esto? —Se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a Akashi un poco consternado.

Seijūrō boto unas lágrimas sinceras aunque no lo parecieran pero daban la impresión de que su reacción fuese una exageración.

—¡Es mi culpa yo lo sé! ¡Pero mi otro yo pensó que no importaba la forma que fuese mientras nos uniésemos y aceptaras casarte conmigo…! —Miro fijamente a Furi con la voz quebrada. — ¡Todo salió mal y te fijaste en Aomine-san lanzándote encima de él, insinuándote, liberando tu aroma…! ¡Fue horrible!

Negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces mirando a Kōki con una expresión muy adolorida. El chihuahua alzo las cejas hasta lo que más podían. ¿Entonces ni siquiera era de Seijūrō era de otra persona que apenas si conocía? Se acercó un poco al lloroso león cambiaforma mirándolo fijamente a los ojos prácticamente clavando su mirada en la de este muerto de miedo a que su sospecha fuese verdad.

— ¿No tengo ninguna marca en mi cuerpo? No me acosté con esa persona ¿Verdad? Por favor dime que lo impediste.

—No Kōki, no tienes ninguna marca…Perdóname, hice algo horrible.

A pesar de que Seijūrō parecía verdaderamente sentido él no podía perdonarle así de fácil cuando se sentía tan pisoteado de algún modo, su lado chihuahua gruñía de rabia e impotencia, lo habían manipulado completamente.

—¡CLARO QUE LO HICISTE! ¡CASI SOY MARCADO POR UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO! ¿¡CREES QUE UNA SIMPLE DISCULPA TE LIBERA DE TODAS TUS TONTERIAS!? —Gruño casi a punto de querer morderle, pero se contuvo.

El león hizo un largo suspiro en vez de agachar la mirada le sostuvo la mirada llorosa y quebrada.

— ¡¿Entonces que querías que hiciera?! —Le encaró de manera firme— ¡Si te digo que estoy en serio enamorado de ti no me crees para nada! ¡Mi otra personalidad salió por causa tuya creyendo que había oportunidad contigo! —Apretó los puños a punto de volver a derramar lágrimas de nuevo pero se contuvo, siempre ha sido lloroso, miedoso y débil mientras a estado con Kōki (Al menos desde los 6 años) pero esta vez no lo seria. —Encima tú en ese estado cuando te dieron ese caramelo afrodisiaco, prácticamente dijiste que el amor que había para mí de tu parte era un estorbo. ¡Yo solo he querido intentar que entendieras que te quiero! ¡Siempre te he querido y no como un amigo! ¡Siempre me he negado a mí mismo porque mi padre me dijo una vez que jamás podríamos ser novios!

Estaba enojado a cada palabra que le decía al chihuahua quien le miraba entre sorprendido y un poco ¿Sonrojado? Al oírlo confesarse sobre sus sentimientos.

— ¿Cómo querías que te creyera si en un momento decías que me amabas, luego decías que amabas a Kuroko y también lo besaste? —Lo dijo en un semi puchero aun con la cara roja desviando un poco la mirada porque la de Seijūrō era demasiado potente para él, a diferencia de Akashi a él le costaba ser tan directo como este, siempre había sido de carácter algo tímido. —¡Siempre decías que amabas a Kuroko y que no me veías nada más que un amigo…y luego todo cambio! ¡No sé porque cambiaste tanto y la verdad ese cambio me asusto bastante!

—Te lo acabo de decir; Yo tengo dos personalidades…Quien te decía que te amaba era mi verdadero yo. Yo te amo Kōki no he dejado de hacerlo desde que era pequeño, me di cuenta al verte con Kagami Taiga que realmente me sentiría horrible si te fueses con otro pues siempre te imaginaba a mi lado.

Furihata no sabía si creer lo que le decían, todo le parecía tan increíble como un sueño, se sentía fuera de ese lugar , puesto que le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento despertaría y todo sería como antes. Lo de las dos personalidades le parecía tan extraño, no se lo podía creer en verdad. Sin embargo el ojo dorado en Akashi, su personalidad decidida como un verdadero león, la forma en que le coqueteaba, esos besos con tanto sentimiento que le daba…

—…Sin embargo…—El león le dirigió una mirada que aún era culposa. —Yo me negué a creer lo que mi otro yo me decía en un principio, yo aún pensaba que me gustaba Tetsuya y le seguí insistiendo. —Hizo un gesto incomodo, tal vez si no hubiese insistido tanto Kōki le creería —Cuando me di cuenta de la verdad tu no me creíste cuando te hablé de mis sentimientos, estaba desesperado, Boku me ayudo junto con ese chico que se te acerco, creyendo que así por fin las cosas se arreglarían.

Jugó un poco con sus manos para luego terminar de decir lo que pensaba al chihuahua que escuchaba silencioso pero aún bastante incrédulo aunque lo estuviese escuchando directamente.

—No soy un digno león, eso está más que claro. Eh jugado bajo y eso no es propio de un Akashi aunque deje de ser uno digno desde los 6 años. Pero por primera vez me he dado cuenta de mis torpezas y aunque esta decisión me duela…voy a dejar de insistir contigo. Asistiré a un reformatorio de conducta y tal vez me case alguna vez con alguien que mi padre considere para mí que sea digno para él supongo. No voy a forzar esto porque ya me di cuenta que no estamos hechos para estar juntos, no hay confianza suficiente para eso y yo... me he portado muy mal contigo.

Parpadeo abriendo mucho los ojos al escuchar lo que había dicho Akashi en ese instante. No sabiéndolo como asimilar que hacer exactamente sentía un embrollo en su cabeza y un dolor profundo en el pecho. Era obvio que no quería que se fuera, que no quería que dijese esas palabras tan dolorosas que calaban en su corazón ¿Qué debería hacer por su parte? ¿Cómo estar seguro si no despertaría una vez que impidiera que Akashi se fuera? ¿Qué no se burlarían de sus sentimientos cuando los soltase de donde los tenia guardados? Tenía miedo a que todo fuese una broma, un sueño fantasioso y en verdad nada de lo que ocurría realmente estaba pasando.

—Sei… si esa es tu decisión, creo que es lo mejor. Pienso que si no te hubiese ganado esa vez que intentamos atraer la atención de Kuroko en ese torneo, nada de esto habría pasado. —Furi se mantuvo un poco pensativo—Aún me cuesta asimilar lo que me dices, que digas que me quieres es tan extraño, yo ya tenía asimilado que tú solo sentías amistad hacia mí, no amor.

Seijūrō se acercó al castaño de manera seria pero tropezó con sus propios pies, haciendo que el mismo Kōki terminara tropezando a su vez impulsado hacia el lado de Akashi quedando en una posición bastante comprometedora con este.

La puerta se abrió de improviso con un Takao algo sonriente queriendo contar su chisme con alguien o mejor dicho hablar mal de Midorima al estar enojado con él.

—Oye esto Shin-chan dijo que….Oh perdón, lamento interrumpir. —Cierra la puerta con una risita nerviosa.

Es que no era para menos, Furi había caído con la boca abierta en la entrepierna ajena de Akashi quien había caído con las piernas separadas, realmente la escena que se había encontrado Takao parecía de una felación.

Muerto de vergüenza Kōki se levantó lo más rápido que pudo después de lo dicho por el chico halcón tratando de irse pero Seijūrō lo tomo de la mano y lo beso un beso bastante tímido para ser de un clase S, más parecía un beso que daría un Omega en su primera cita.

—Te quiero…

—No es verdad. —A Furihata le costaba tanto asimilar la verdad en ese momento.

—Lo es Kōki—Lo tomo de las mejillas con suavidad haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos, los de Furi se resistían a mirarlo—En verdad que siempre te eh amado.

Suspiró largamente apoyándose en el pecho de Seijūrō tratando de creer, pero no podía estaba tan seguro que esa situación era irreal, tantos años creyendo que la cosa no era así; que no pasaría a ser nada más que el amigo cercano y que en realidad el león quería y se casaría con otra persona que si amaba, que si necesitaba en verdad de manera amorosa y no a él, los sentimientos que tenía no eran hacia él.

Él no era amado.

Si, era una lógica sumamente estúpida teniendo a Akashi con sus sentimientos abiertos hacia él, pero le costaba tanto creer en sus palabras, no quería creer en verdad lo que le decían en ese instante.

—Debo irme a casa…hay cosas que necesito hacer.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo Kōki.

—Y yo necesito estar un tiempo solo.

—… De acuerdo…Solo ve con cuidado. —Se separaron en silencio ambos parecían incomodos, uno ansioso por saber la respuesta que le daría a sus sentimientos y el otro ni siquiera sabiendo que sentir en aquel instante, no quería pensar, no quería entregarse a sus emociones que le hacían tanto daño a su corazón.

* * *

—Te ausentaste un día completo Furihata Kōki ¿Estabas enfermo o algo así? —Himuro le regaño aunque igual con algo de preocupación al día siguiente que había asistido el castaño a la pastelería con una mirada cabizbaja. —Espero que hoy trabajes mucho para compensar tus horas perdidas.

Furi asintió sin mucho ánimo haciendo lo que le ordenaban aun con sus emociones bloqueadas, sin pensar o no queriendo pensar en lo que había pasado ayer y anteayer con el afrodisiaco y menos en Akashi.

Decoraba un pastel en especial con bastantes fresas y frutos rojos cuando un enorme chico apareció detrás de él, Kōki en un principio no había ni percatado de su presencia concentrado en lo que hacía en ese momento hasta que la voz repentina de este le hizo saltar como un gato.

—Ese pastel en especial se ve muy rico… ¿Puedo probar un poco?

Miro al enorme chico que parecía medir dos metros o más, a su lado el parecía un minion. Vaya que si había pegado un susto, casi grita.

—No te asustes solo veía el pastel, Muro-chin ¿Puedo comer del pastel que está haciendo el chico que parece chihuahua?

Himuro apareció detrás de una puerta de la cocina mirando al alto con cariño y sonriéndole casi con coquetería.

—Después Atsushi, ese pastel ya lo encargo un cliente, luego de que nos veamos con Taiga y aclaremos el asunto con su "ex" novio podrás comer todo lo que quieras. —Al chico alto le brillaron los ojos. —Y el chico "chihuahua" se llama Furihata Kōki, trabaja con nosotros, por favor salúdale adecuadamente.

—Bien Muro-chin, Hola Furi-chin soy Murasakibara Atsushi lamento haberte asustado.

Kōki correspondió el saludo mirando que Murasakibara con el hermano de Kagami parecían llevarse bastante bien. Seguramente serian novios, tuvo una sincera envidia de querer una relación de pareja. Suspiro y trató de seguir con su labor una vez que la pareja se fue a otra parte de la cocina pero una mirada le hizo sobresaltarse de nuevo, era de un chico de cabello verde con lentes que se le hizo conocido y estaba frente a él en la parte del mostrador.

—Furihata Kōki…

—Sí, ese soy yo ¿Quién es usted? ¿Me conoce de alguna parte?

El de lentes hizo un gesto de acomodarse estos con sus manos vendadas, sosteniendo con la otra una cosa que parecía una salchicha de peluche gigante, parecía que iba a decir algo muy importante en ese instante o al menos así le pareció a Furi en aquel momento; Se veía como trataba de esforzarse para decir algo parecía no estar seguro de lo que iba a hablar en ese instante, incómodo y algo avergonzado también o eso podría ser timidez, no estaba seguro.

—Soy Midorima Shintarō—Su manera de hablar aunque reservada, parecía muy cortés. —Quisiera saber si podías concederme algo de tu tiempo y que tuvieras una cita conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —Furi levanto las cejas a todo lo que podían completamente sorprendido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una oficina del dueño de una enorme empresa rechazaba tajantemente lo propuesto por su hijo, aunque en otra época estuviera de acuerdo, ahora sus prioridades eran completamente opuestas. Tenía una promesa que se había hecho así mismo y la cumpliría.

—Antes de irte de aquí o cualquier cosa te casarás con Furihata Kōki ya te lo dije. De aquí no sales hasta que estén casados y posiblemente haciéndome abuelo—Masaomi miro con brazos cruzados a su hijo quien lo miraba un poco incrédulo e incluso algo irritado.

— ¡Me negaste estar con Koki cuando era niño! ¿¡Porque ahora te importa tanto que me case con él?! ¡Kōki no quiere estar conmigo! Padre, me pides un imposible…

Seijūrō apretó los nudillos de las manos realmente muy molesto, no sabía cómo actuar. Necesitaba al otro yo para guiarlo y saber tomar las decisiones adecuadas en el momento pero este se había ido, ya no lo sentía en sus pensamientos como si este se hubiese marchado muy lejos. Esto estaba muy mal en verdad.

—Mi error, lo sé. Pero no creas que Kōki no quiere estar contigo es evidente que te ama aunque lo niegue. Ya deberías estar dejando descendencia con él en vez de quedarte pensando tonterías.

—Yo creo que Kōki no cederá, ni siquiera me cree cuando le digo lo que siento.

El hombre mayor hizo un gesto de irritación tentado a rugirle a Seijūrō pero mantuvo la calma, se le había ocurrido una buena idea.

— ¿Entonces aceptarías que Furihata Kōki se casara con otro? ¿Qué tuviera hijos con otro? Dime ¿Realmente aceptarías algo así?

El león menor guardo silencio pero en su garganta se había formado un nudo incomodo al imaginarse ello. Un dolor en su corazón donde no había palabras para interpretar tal sufrimiento al imaginar al chihuahua con otra persona.

—Si puedes decir que dejarás a Furihata en libertad para irse con otro que sí lo haga feliz, dejaré de insistir con el asunto.

Uno de los ojos de Seijūrō se volvió dorado.

—Yo jamás le e quitado libertad a Kōki, sé que él me quiere a mí por eso lo haré mío como sea.

— ¿Y si se enamora de otro? —Masaomi sonrió con los dientes, estaba seguro que su hijo no iba a renunciar a aquel chihuahua tan fácilmente como había dicho en un principio.

—Haré que se re enamore de mí, que yo sea el único que este en su mente y en su corazón. No permitiré que otro entre en ese lugar más que yo.

Había regresado el verdadero Akashi a tomar posesión de aquel cuerpo e iría por la persona que quería.

Pero las cosas no se le harian tan fáciles…

* * *

— ¡Déjame en paz Kagami-kun de una vez! —El tigre estaba a la espera que saliera de aquel lugar y la verdad estaba completamente incómodo. — ¿Ni siquiera en el baño dejaras de molestarme?

— ¡No hasta que entiendas de una vez que realmente quiero que vuelvas conmigo!

Kuroko resoplo molesto sabía que el tigre estaba afuera del baño, pero el hecho que Kagami estuviese allí tan cerca de que pudiera oírle le ponía incómodo para poder hacer sus necesidades tranquilo.

—¡No me interesa! ¡Yo amo a Akashi-kun! —Le dijo ya de una manera desesperada.

El tigre gruño queriendo derribar la puerta de una patada.

—Tatsuya me dijo que no insistiera contigo pero estoy seguro de que mientes…

—Vete con tu preciado "Tatsuya" mejor, yo ya tengo mi hombre y ese será Akashi-kun y ya tengo la manera de que él lo acepte.

Kagami dio un patadón a la puerta que casi la derriba asustando a Kuroko

—Mira Kagami-kun aunque te hagas el dolido y todo Akashi-kun es quien me interesa ahora. Él nunca me abandonaría porque es responsable, maduro y… ¿Me escuchas Kagami-kun?

Y reinó el silencio, un silencio que a Kuroko le irritó más que si el tigre se hubiese defendido.


End file.
